Frozen Un Amor De Hielo
by LaTigressa
Summary: El Reino De Arendelle Ha Vuelto a La Normalidad Luego De Lo Sucedido De Invierno En Verano.El Reino Acepto a Elsa Como Su Reina.Elsa Estaba Feliz Junto Con Su Hermana Anna,Kristoff,Olaf y Algo Ocurre,Elsa Se Encuentra Con Una Chica De Cola y Orejas De Tigre y Un Tigre Que Habla?,Pero Es Mas Se Enamora De Ella,Sino Deseáis Leerlo Por Que Allá ChicaxChica No Les Obligo
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a Todos, Soy PaulaLaTigressa, Pero Me Llaman Por Tigressa, Hoy Vengo Con Una Historia De La Película Frozen De Disney. Soy Novata, Haci Que Espero Que Os Guste.**

**Frozen y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son De Disney, Solo Los Que Van Aparecer Nuevos Son Míos.**

**[Frozen "Un Amor De Hielo"]**

''**Capitulo 1- Nuevo Comienzo''**

Era Una Mañana Tranquila En El Reino Arendelle Luego De El Invierno En Verano. Todo Había Vuelto a La Normalidad Elsa Como Reina, Anna Tan Feliz Como Nunca y Mas Con Kristoff. Todo Parecía Normal Como Si Lo Que Ocurrió En Verano No Hubiera Pasado Nunca. Elsa Ya Recién Levantada Iba a Desayunar Junto Con Su Hermana. Luego De Hablar Animamente Las Dos, Elsa Volvió a Sus Deberes Como Reina y Anna Como No Estará Haciendo Una Locura Junto Con Olaf o En Una Cita Con Kristoff. Para Elsa Era Feliz Viendo a Su Hermana Estarlo, Pero Había Algo Que Le Faltaba a Elsa, No Lo Sabia Como Expresar-lo ''Amor'' Desearía Tener a Ese Ser Que La Amara, Pero Algún Día Lo Encontraría?, Todo Eso Pasaba Por La Mente De Elsa Mientras Revisaba El Papeleo.

Las Horas Pasaban y Al Final Termino Con Todo El Papeleo y Fue a Dar Un Paseo Por La Ciudad.

Al Salir Del Castillo Camino Tranquilamente Saludando a La Gente y Estos Hacían Una Reverencia, Algunas Niñas Se Acercaron y Le Dieron Unas Flores.

-Para Usted Reina, Espero Que Le Gusten.(Le Dio Las Flores a Elsa)

-Son Bonitas Muchas Gracias.(Le Dio Una Sonrisa a Las Niñas y Siguió Su Camino)

Dio Visitas Por Algunas Tiendas y Luego Fue Al Puerto Al Cual Había Mucho Escandalo. Y Elsa Se Acercó De Inmediato. La Gente Al Verla Le Dejaron Pasar. Y Cuando Vio Lo Que Ocurría Se Quedó Sorprendía.

Lo Que Veía Ante Ella Era, Unos Cuantos Soldados En Posición De Defensa En El Otro Lado Estaban Lo Que Eran Bandidos y Unos Que Te Podrían Calar Los Huesos y Llevaban Consigo Muchas Armas Al Cual Apuntaban Al Que Estaban En El Medio, Que Fue Lo Que Dio Mucho Tristeza y Temor a Elsa. Un Tigre Enorme, De Pelaje Blanco Con Rayas Negras, De Ojos Amarillos, Que Protegía a Una Chica Que Estaba Gravemente Herida y Tenía Muchas Heridas, Su Cabello Era Castaño Un Poco Oscuro y Tenia Las Puntas Del Cabello Que Eran Un Rojo-Castaño Oscuro, Su Piel Era Un Poco Morena Pero No Mucho y Sus Ojos Eran En El Ojo Derecho Azul y El Otro Un Marrón Claro. Y Lo Que Dejo Sorprendida a Elsa Era Que Tenia Orejas y Cola De Tigre, Su Pelaje Era Más Café-Rojo Oscuro La Punta De La Cola Era Blanca y Azul Claro.

Por Lo Que Se Podía Ver Claramente La Chica Tenía Entre Sus Brazos a Una Niña Que No Tenia Ningún Rasguño. La Estaba Protegiendo. Y Los Soldados No Podían Hacer Nada Para Ayudarlas, Mientras Que Los Bandidos Solo Sonreían y El Que Parecía Ser El Líder Saco Una Cuchilla y Se La Lanzo a Hacia La Niña Pequeña, Pero La Chica Puso Un Brazo Como Protección y Recibió La Cuchilla En Todo El Brazo. La Chica Dio Un Quejido Doloroso y Luego Dio Una Mirada y Un Gruñido.

Elsa No Pudo Soportar Mas Eso y Se Acero hacia Ellos. Y Todos Tenían Fijado La Mirada En Elsa. Los Soldados Le Hicieron Una Reverencia.

-Su Majestad Esta-.(Elsa Alzo La Mano Que Paraba)

-Lo Entiendo Déjenme Esto a Mi.(Y Sin Mas Los Soldados Solo Asistieron)

Elsa Dio Unos Pasos Hacia La Chicas y El Tigre, Pero Los Bandidos Le Impedían.

-No Te Acerques Mas o Te Mataremos a Ti.(Eso Hizo Que Elsa Que Siguiera Adelante y Apunto De Usar Sus Poderes No Vio Venir Dos Flechas Delante De Ella)

La Chica Dejo a La Niña Al Tigre y Tan Rápido Como Pudo Llego y Se Uso Como Escudo Para Proteger a Elsa y Se Le Clavo Una En La Pierna y Otra En El Hombro Izquierdo. Y Cayo Al Suelo De Rodillas y Escupiendo Sangre, Dio Un Quejido De Dolor. Elsa Se Impacto Al Ver Tal Acto Que Hizo La Chica y Se Arrodillo Para Ver Sus Heridas.

-Estas Bien?(Pregunto Preocupada Elsa y Vio Que La Chica Le Dio Una Sonrisa)

-Cof, Si, Son Solo Dos Flechas, Cof, Pero Estas Bien Tu?.(Dijo Tosiendo La Chica)

Eso Fue Suficiente Para Que Elsa La Ayudara y Fuera Al Lado Del Tigre y De La Niña, Pero Antes Uso Sus Poderes Para Congelar Al Arquero Hasta El Cuello Dejándole Inmóvil.

Luego De Dejar a La Chica Con El Tigre, Dio Una Mirada De Furia a Los Bandidos.

-No Os Permitiré Que Les Volváis Hacer Daño a Nadie.(Y Dicho Eso Con Sus Poderes Les Dejo Inmóviles a Todos y Indico a Los Soldados Que Les Ataran y Se Los Llevasen a Prisión)

Volvió Su Mirada a La Chica Junto Con Ella, El Tigre y La Niña, Pero la Parecer Una Mujer Que Era La Madre De La Pequeña Fue a Cogerla En Brazos.

-Mi Pequeña, Gracias a Dios Estas Bien, Gracias Por Salvar a Mi Hija.(Dijo La Madre)

-No Cof Hay De Que.(Les Dedico Una Sonrisa)

Elsa Se Acercó a Ellas.

-Realmente Has Hecho Algo Sorprendente, Pero Tenemos Que Llevarte De Inmediato a Que Te Curen o Podrás Empeorar.(Dijo Elsa Preocupada)

La Chica Se Levanto Con Ayuda Del Tigre y Se Puso Encima

-Sube Cof No Muerde, Es Muy Cariñoso.(Dicho Eso Elsa Subió y Indico Hacia Al Castillo)

Al Llegar Al Castillo Bajo De Inmediato y Aparecieron Los Guardas.

-Llamen a Las Enfermeras y a Los Médicos, Tráiganlos a Una Habitación, Tenemos Que Curar a Esta Chica Rápido Su Vida Corre En Peligro.(Y Obedecieron Sin Mas Fueron a Por Ellos)

Mientras Elsa Indicaba Al Tigre a Una Habitación y Al Abrir, Pusieron a La Chica En La Cama, Cogió Unas Toallas Que Había y Las Puso Encima De Las Heridas Para Que Almenos Parasen De Sangrar. En Un Rato Llegaron Los Médicos y Las Enfermeras, Pidieron Que La Reina Saliera, Que Ellos Se Encargarían. Sin Mas Decir Dejo Que Hicieran Su Trabajo, Salió Junto Con El Tigre, En Ese Momento No Había Nadie Por El Pasillo.

-Gracias Por Ayudarnos.(Dijo El Tigre Dejando a Elsa Asustada y Sorprendida)

-Has Hablado?!

-Por Supuesto, Pero Solo Con Mi Hermana, Casi Nunca Hablo Con Otra Gente.(Explico El Tigre)

-Bueno Aun Que Este Sorprendida, No Hay De Que, Ella Protegía a Una Niña Pequeña Ante Unos Bandidos y Me Salvo De Que Me Dieran, Estoy Agradecida y Aria Lo Que Fuera Para Ayudaros.

-Realmente Te Lo Agradezco, Que Nos Ayudaras, Muy Pocos Humanos Nos Ayudarían, Pero Veo En Ti Una Alma Pura.

-No Hay De Que-(Pero Fue Interrumpida)

-Zero Llámame Zero, Ese Es Mi Nombre y La De Mi Hermana Es Tiger Tigresk.(Zero Dio Una Sonrisa)

-Es Un Gusto Zero, El Mío Es Elsa Frozen [No Se Me Ocurría Otro Apellido] y Soy La Reina De Arendelle.(Dio Una Reverencia Zero)

-Es Un Honor Su Majestad, Mi Hermana Le Encantara Conocerla Pero Por Ahora Es Mejor Que Vayamos De Aquí y Dejemos Que Los Médicos Se Encarguen.(Y Haci Los Dos Caminaron Por El Castillo, Hacia La Habitación De Elsa)

-Podrías Esperar Un Momento Voy a Cambiarme.(Y Zero Asistió)

Y Luego De Un Rato por Fin Cambiada, Fueron a La Entrada Del Castillo y Se Veía a Anna, a Kristoff y a Olaf.

-Hermana Te Encuentras Bien?!.(De La Nada Anna Abrazo a Elsa y Estaba Preocupada)

-Anna, Tranquila Estoy Bien.(Calmo a Anna y Luego Explico Todo Lo Sucedido)

-Y Como Podéis Ver El Es Zero La Hermana De Tiger.(Finalizo Elsa)

-Es Un Gusto, Conocerles.(Dio Una Reverencia)

-Vaya, Es La Primera Vez que Veo Un Tigre Hablando.(Dijo Kristoff Feliz)

-Además De Que Es Muy Linda.(Acaricio La Cabeza Anna)

-Y Es Blanco Como Yo.(Exclamo Feliz Olaf)

Luego De Eso Hablaron Durante Una Hora y Aparecieron Los Dos Médicos Que Habían Atendido a Tiger.

-Su Majestad, La Vida De La Joven Ya No Corre En Peligro, Pero Deberá Hacer Reposo Durante Más De Una Semana En La Cama, Vendré De Aquí Una Semana Para Ver Como Mejora, Si Nos Disculpa Majestad.(Y Haci Los Médicos Se Fueron)

Y Los Chicos Fueron a Visitar a Tiger, Al Llegar a La Habitación, La Vieron Cubierta Por Vendas y Tapada Por Las Mantas. Y Dormía Pacíficamente. Hablaron Tranquilamente y Luego Anna, Kristoff y Olaf Se Despidieron y Se Marcharon, Elsa y Zero Quedaron Cuidándola.

Luego De Unas Horas Tiger Despertó Con Un Quejido. Haciendo Que Elsa y Zero Dejaran Lo Que Hacían y Fueron Cerca De La Cama.

-Hola, Como Te Encuentras?(Pregunto Elsa)

-Aun Con Dolor Pero Creo Que Viviré.(Se Rasco La Cabeza y Dando Una Sonrisa)

-Tonta Mira Que Darme Esos Sustos a Mi.(Zero Le Dio Un Golpe Flojo En La Cabeza De Tiger)

-Lo Siento, Pero Sabes Como Soy, Muy Cabezota Jejeje.

-No Por Algo Eres Mi Hermana Mas Cabezota Del Mundo.(Dio Un Suspiro Zero)

-No Exageres Las Cosas Zero.

Ante Esa Escena Entre Hermanas, Elsa No Pudo Evitar Sonreír.

-No Quisiera Interrumpir Vuestra Charla Entre Hermanas, Pero No Deberías Esforzarte Mucho, Ya Que No Es Buena Idea Que Se Te Habrán Otra Vez La Heridas.(Dio Un Tono Preocupado Elsa)

-Si Tienes Razón, Pero Tu Estas Bien?.

-Yo Estoy Bien, Gracias a Ti, Pero No Debiste Hacer Tal Locura, Podías Haber Muerto.

-Ya, Pero No Quería Que Os Pasara Algo Malo a Etto, Perdón Pero Me Podéis Decir Como Es Llamáis Es Que No Nos Presentamos Jejeje.(Y Por Lo Que Dijo Zero Le Dio Un Golpe En El Cuello, Haciendo Quejar a Tiger)

-Hay Que Mosca Te a Picado Ahora, Porque Me Golpeas?!(Se Quejo Tiger Poniendo Una Mano En El Cuello)

-Mas Respeto, Es La Reina De Arendelle.(Y Entre Ellas Se Dieron Una Miradas)

-Tranquilas, Zero No Culpes a Tiger Por No Saber Quien Soy, Si Ni Siquiera Me Conocía, Pero Bueno, Soy Elsa Frozen Reina De Arendelle.

-Tiger Tigresk, Es Un Gusto Conocerla Su Majestad y Gracias Por Salvarme y Por Dejarnos Estar Aquí.(Dio Una Reverencia y Dio Una Sonrisa)

-El Gusto Es Mío y Es Gracias Vosotras Que Salvasteis a Una Niña y Detener a Bandidos, Sois Como Unas Heroínas y Podéis Quedaros Todo El Tiempo Que Queráis Aquí.(Termino Elsa Dando Una Sonrisa)

-Realmente Se Lo Agradecemos, Pero No Queremos Ser Una Molestia Aquí.

-No Lo Sois, Es Mas Sois Bienvenidos a Estar Aquí Si Lo Deseáis.(Explico Elsa y Las Dos Sonrieron)

-Realmente Gracias Su Majestad.(Dijeron Las Dos a La Vez)

-Llamadme Por Elsa, Además Sino Tenéis Donde Vivir Podéis Quedaros a Vivir Aquí.

-Esos Es Mucho, De Verdad Gracias Elsa.

-No Hay De Que.

Y Siguieron Hablando Durante Mas De Una Hora, Sobre Sus Vidas Que Es Lo Que Les Gustaba y Un Poco De Su Pasado, Por Lo Que Relato Elsa [Si Habéis Visto La Película Lo Entenderéis] Sobre Lo Que Le Paso Desde Pequeña y Sobre Todo Sus Poderes De Hielo. Tiger y Zero La Tranquilizaron y Le Dedicaron Una Sonrisa a Elsa.

-Te Entendemos Perfectamente Elsa, Nosotras Como Puedes Ver No Somos Normales, Pero Lo Debería Ser Sino Fuera Por La Maldición Que Llevo. (Explico Tiger)

-Que Maldición?.(Pregunto Elsa)

Y Entre Ellas Se Miraron y Asistieron.

-Bien En Eso Yo Me Voy a Fuera a Pasear.(Dicho Eso Zero Se Fue Dejando Solo a Las Dos)

-Bien Te Explicare Mi Pasado y En Como Tuvimos Esta Maldición Elsa.(Dijo Seria Tiger)

**[Continuara…]**

**Y Guala Mi Primer Capítulo Hecho, Espero Que Os Allá Gustado y Seguiré Poniendo Más.**

**(Derrepente Aparecer Leo Arrastrando a Un Inconsciente Blask)**

**Volvió a Intentar a Escapar Verdad.(Y Leo Asistió y Se Fue)**

**Ejem Bueno Lo Que Acabáis De Ver Eran Leo Mi Aprendiz y El Que Iba a Medias Rastras Vivo Era Blask, Ellos Estarán Aquí Conmigo Presentados Los Capítulos y Más.**

**Bueno Aquí Termino, Espero Que Os Guste y Nos Vemos Hasta El Próximo Capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Lectores y Lectoras Como Estáis?, Espero Que Muy Bien. Bueno Ya Estamos Con El Segundo Capítulo De Esta Historia Mia.(Aparece Leo)**

**-Hola Tigressa.**

**Hola Leo, Como Anda Blask?**

**-Pues Dormido Como Un Bebe.**

**Bien Que Siga Haci y Empezamos.**

**Frozen y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Sino a Disney. Solo Tiger y Zero Son Míos y Los Que Aparezcan En La Historia También.**

**[Frozen "Un Amor De Hielo"]**

''**Capítulo 2- Una Historia Del Pasado''**

Tiger Dio Un Suspiro Antes De Empezar a Explicar Sobre La Maldición, No Sabía Porque Pero Esa Chica Le Daba Confianza y Sabia Que Estaría Bien a Su Lado. Mientras Elsa Se Preparaba Mentalmente Lo Que Le Iba a Contar Tiger, Ya Tan Poco Tiempo y Podía Confiar En Ella, Solo Con Esa Sonrisa Parecía Calmarla.

-Bien Bueno, Te Explicare Algo Que Me Contaron Ante La Verdad De Cuando Obtuve La Maldición y También Mi Pasado.(Tiger En Un Tono Serio y Elsa Solo Asistió)

**Flashback**

Todo Empezó Por Mi Padre, El Era Un Hombre Que Ocultaba La Verdad Como Una Máscara Invisible. Ante La Mentira Era Un Hombre Amable, Cariñoso y Respetuoso, Pero Ante La Verdad Era Un Mentiroso, Un Asesino y Un Engañador. Nunca Se Enamoró De Nadie Solo Utilizaba Lo Que Era Útil a Su Favor y Eso Ante Los Dioses De Las Bestias Lo Odiaban, Por Hacer Sufrir a La Gente. Le Dieron Un Castigo, Se Convertiría Una Bestia y Si Era Capaz De Cambiar Entonces Volvería a Su Estado Normal, Paso Tiempo Pero Hizo Enamorar a Una Chica y Con Ello Haciendo Engañar a Las Bestias Le Volvieron a Su Estado Normal. Pero Al Poco De Meses La Mujer Quedo Embarazada De Mi Padre, Los Dioses Descubrieron El Engaño De Mi Padre y En Vez De Transformarle Otra Vez En Una Bestia Maldicieron Al Bebe Que Iba Dentro De La Mujer. Y Al Paso Del Tiempo Al Momento De Nacer, El Bebe Tenia En Ese Momento Cola y Orejas De Tigre. En Eso Al Verlo Mi Padre Quedo De Piedra Al Entender Que Era La Maldición, Pero Por Ello Iba Agradecer Mentalmente a Los Dioses. Mi Madre Me Cuidaba Con Amor y Cariño Aun Sabiendo Que Era, Pero Mi Padre Solo Usaba Su Mascara Para Ello y Me Hacia Entrenar Hasta Colapsarme. Con El Paso De Los Años Cuando Obtuve 6 Años, Paseaba Por El Bosque En Busca De Aventuras, Pero En Vez De Encontrarme Aventuras Me Encontré Con Uno De Los Dioses De Las Bestias. Tenia Aspecto De Un Tigre Blanco Con Ojos Marrones. Me Llamaba En Ese Momento Por Paula Álvarez

-Tranquila Pequeña, No Te Are Daño.(Me Dijo El Dios)

-No Vas Hacerme Daño?.(Pregunte Yo Temerosa En Ese Momento)

-No Seria Capaz De Hacerle Eso Alguien De Un Corazón y Alma Puro.(Me Explico El Dios)

Yo Empecé a Tenerle Confianza y Cariño. Me Dijo Que Se Llamaba Cloud The Winter Era El Dios De Los Tigres y Dios De Todas Las Bestias. Fue El Mejor Momento De Mi Vida, Me Explico Muchas Cosas Interesantes. Pero Derrepente De La Nada Hice Aparecer Fuego De Mis Manos. Yo En Ese Momento Me Asuste. Pero Cloud Me Calmo.

-Tranquila Pequeña, Lo Que Acabas De Hacer Es Uno De Tus Poderes Que Obtuviste Desde Nacimiento.(Y Al Final Me Calme y Me Explico Todo Sobre Mi Padre y Lo Que Hizo Antes De Mi Nacimiento)

Aun Siendo Pequeña Lo Comprendí Todo Claramente. Eso Me Hizo Enfadar Por Mentiroso Que Era Mi Padre. Pero También Me Explico Que En Vez De Transformarse En Una Bestia Otra Vez Maldicieron Al Bebe Que Iba Dentro De Mi Madre, Yo, Me Explico Que Alguien Algún Día Debería Pararle y Ese Seria Yo, Que Sería Matándole, Pero Eso Tendría Que Entrenar Mas y Por Ello Ese Día Iba Cada Noche a Escondidas a Lo Más Profundo Del Bosque, Entrenaba Con Cloud Me Enseñaba Lo Básico De La Magia y De Controlarla. Al Principio Me Costaba Mucho Dominar La Magia De Fuego, Que Era Mi Ser.

Pero Al Paso Del Los Meses Ya Supe Dominarla, Pero También Descubrir Que Podía Controlar El Hielo y La Nieve a Mi Control. Eso Cloud Se Sorprendió Al Ver Que Era Capaz De Controlar Dos Elementos a La Vez. Pero Estaba Feliz Por Mí Que Pudiera Controlar, Por Ello También me Enseño a Controlar El Hielo Ya Que Había Muchas Veces Que Me Salía De Mi Control y Hacía Destrozos, y Temía Que Hiciera Daño a Alguien Por Ello Cloud Me Dio Una Pulsera De Metal Con Unos Símbolos Gravados En Ellos, Para Controlar Mi Poder. Haci Paso Un Año Ya y Un Día Mi Padre Me Dijo Que Se Iba De Viaje y No Volvería De Un Par De Semanas, Peo En Ese Tiempo Mi Madre Cayo Enferma, No Podía Curarla Con Mi Magia, Pero Antes De Que Fuera Tarde Por La Noche Me Lleve a Mi Madre Conmigo y Vi a Cloud Esperándome Que Se Sorprendió Un Poco.

-Cloud Por Favor Ayúdame, Mi Madre Está Enferma, No Puedo Curarla Por Favor Sálvala.( Le Dije Preocupada y Suplicándole)

-Tranquilízate Paula, Ponla Aquí Voy a Curarla.(Y Haci Deje a Mi Madre Al Suelo y Cloud Uso Su Magia Curativa, Al Rato Paro y Me Miro Con Una Cara Triste, Eso No Me Gusto Para Nada)

-No, No, Por Favor Dime Que Es Una Mala Jugada.(Me Arrodille Llorando)

-Lo Siento Mucho Paula, Por Lo De Tu Madre, Pero No Ahí Nada Que Pueda Hacer Para Curarla Pero Si Para Darle Un Lugar Mas Con Nosotros.(Me Abrazo Para Tranquilizarme)

-Por Lo Menos Me Dejaras Verla Unas Cuantas Veces?.

-Por Supuesto Pequeña, Pero Ahora No.(Miramos a Mi Madre y Ya No Respiraba y Volví a Llorar Fuerte)

Luego De Lo Sucedido, Hice Una Tumba Para Ella y Que Descansara En Paz, Entrene Mas Duro Junto Con Cloud.

Pero Al Pasar Una Semana Luego De La Muerte De Mi Madre, Cloud Me Invita a Ir a Una Reunión Con Todos Los Dioses De Las Bestias y Yo Estaba Encantada Al Ir.

Estaba Algo Nerviosa, Salí De Casa y Corrí a Toda Velocidad Al Profundo Del Bosque Al Llegar Ahí Me Esperaba Cloud Con Una Sonrisa.

-Lista?.(Me Pregunto)

-Mas Que Nunca.

Haci Con Su Magia Llegamos a Lo Que Se Diría Mundo De Los Dioses, Había Diferentes Dioses Ahí, Entramos En Una Especié De Templo Enorme y Por Los Pasillos Llegamos a Una Sala Donde Era La Reunión. Hay Estaban Todos Los Dioses De Las Bestias. Junto Cada Uno Había Lo Que Eran Sus Aprendices. Nos Acercamos Junto Con El Resto. Y Empezó La Reunión.

Hablaron Sobre Poner a Prueba a Los Aprendices Si Eran Dignos De Ayudar a Los Dioses De Las Bestias. En Ellas Había 7 Pruebas.

1 Habilidad Con Armas y Magia, 2 Agilidad, 3 Fuerza, 4 Sabiduría, 5 Inteligencia, 6 Destreza y 7 Duelo.

Todas y Cada Una De Ellas Habría Un Dios Haciendo Como Arbitro, Los Siete Dioses Mas Cloud Serian Los Que Vigilarían En Todas, Pero Hubo Una Octava Prueba Al Cual Cloud Nos Vigilaría. En Todas Las Pruebas Las Pase Fácilmente, Para Los Otros Les Costó Más, Pero Todos Pasaron. Ya En La Ultima Que Cloud Nos Aria La Prueba.

-Bien Jóvenes Aprendices Habéis Pasado Todas Las Pruebas, Pero os Queda Una y Última Prueba, Para Ver Si Sois Dignos De Ayudarnos.(Explico Cloud)

-La Octava Prueba Sera Derrotar a Una Bestia Legendaria, a La Quimera.(Y Con Eso Aparecimos Ante Un Coliseo, Donde Había Ya Publico)

Y Haci, Todos Juntos Como Equipo Deberíamos Derrotar a La Quimera. Pero Esa Quimera No Por Algo Tenia El Titulo De La Bestia Legendaria Era Demasiado Poderoso. Yo Solo Usaba Mi Magia De Fuego. Uno De Los Chicos Había Caído Al Suelo y La Quimera Estaba a Punto De Matarle y Yo Corrí a Toda Velocidad, Para Apartarle y Recibí Sus Arañazos. Me Lanzo Hacia La Pared, Caí Al Suelo Sangrado Demasiado, Intente Moverme Pero Mi Brazo Me Lo Impedía.

Dos Vinieron Hacia Mi Para Saber Si Estaba Bien, me Intentaron Curar Con Magia Pero Fue Inútil. Todo Estaba Empeorando y Cada Vez Los Chicos Caían Al Suelo Rendidos Por Agotamiento De Magia. Yo le Veía Todo Desde Donde Estaba Me Maldecía Por No Poder Hacer Nada y Solo Quedarme Ahí Muriéndome, Pero Derrepente Note Un Impulso En Mi y Empecé a Levantarme y En Un Solo Segundo le Lance Una Enorme Piedra En Su Cabeza y Gruño Furioso y Me Ataco, Yo Lo Esquive Fácilmente, Era Como Instinto Animal y Menos Esperado Di Un Rugido Poderoso, Todo El Publico Quedo Asustado Hasta La Quimera Estaba Asustada, Le Di Una Mirada Escalofriante y De La Nada Con Mi Brazo Derecho Use Fuego, Hielo, Viento, Tierra y Rayos. Todo Junto Derrote a La Quimera De Un Solo Ataque.

Luego De Ello Caí Al Suelo Respirando Con Dificultat. Y Caí Desmayada, Tarde Una Hora En Despertarme y Al Parecer Me Recupere Rápido, Luego Me Explicaron, Lo Que Ocurrió lo Ultimo y Luego Todo Los Dioses Me Felicitaron y Luego Cloud Me Quiso Darme Un Regalo. En Sus Manos Tenia a Un Cachorro De Tigre De Pelaje Blancos y Al Abrir Sus Ojos Eran De Amarillo.

-Ella Es Zero, Recién Nació y Tiene Ya Unos Poderes Increíbles, Desearía Que La Cuidaras Como Una Hermana Tuya.

Haci Zero y Yo Fuimos Hermanas, Nunca Me Molesto Es Mas Me Agradaba Tenerla Como Hermana. Luego De Eso Volví a Mi Casa, Con Zero. Nos Divertíamos Mucho.

Pero Mi Padre Volvió y Pregunto Por Mi Madre, Yo Explote De Rabia Diciéndole Que Había Muerto y Luego Le Dije Que Sabía La Verdad De Todo. El Se Sorprendió y Me Pregunto.

-Como Lo Sabes?!.

-Lo Se Todo Por Cloud, El Dios De Las Bestias.

-El, Ese Maldito, Ahora Que Sabes La Verdad No Te Dejare Marchar.

-Nunca Fui Tuya, Por Tu Culpa Nací Maldita, Pero En Parte Te Lo Agradezco Por Que Te Pienso Matarte Por Todo Lo Que Has Hecho.

Haci Empezamos Luchando a Muerte, con Nuestra Magia y Me Derroto, Cuando Iba Terminar Conmigo, Derrepente Mil Imágenes Pasaban En Mi Mente, Sentía Furia, Rabia, Dolor, Tristeza Todo Lo Negativo y Derrepente Me Empecé a Transformarme En Una Bestia, Era Como Un Tigre De Pelaje Castaño y Rojo Oscuro Con Cuernos Rojos Oscuros y Mis Ojos Eran Rojos. Rugí Fuerte y Ataque a Mi Padre Luego De La Lucha Le Mate y Apareció Cloud Que Yo Estaba Fuera De Control, El Me Pudo Ayudarme y Volví a Mi Estado Normal, y Me Hizo Un Sello En El Brazo Derecho Para Controlar Mi Demonio o Bestia De Mi Interior. Cloud Me Dio Dos Espadas y Una Ropa Diferente, Era Mágica, Siempre La Podría Llevar Aun Cuando Crezca. Le Di Las Gracias y Decidí Irme y Viajar Lugares Que No Conozco y Mejorar Con Mis Elementos, Al Cuales Ya Los Tenia Bajo Control. Pero Antes De Irme, Cloud Me Dio Un Collar Con Un Colmillo, Era Un Regalo Que Nunca Le Olvidara. Haci Prendí mi Viaje Con Zero, Ella También Tenía Sus Propios Poderes, Como Transformarse y Hablar. De Ahí Adelante Tuvimos Aventuras y Mucho Mas.

**Fin Flashback **

-Y Con El Paso Del Tiempo, Aun Ayudando a La Gente, Me Miraban Con Odio Por Lo Que Era, Pero Aun Haci Seguimos Hacia Adelante, Hasta Hace Poco Llegamos Aquí, No Mostramos Nuestra Verdadera Identidad y Luego Escuchamos Un Auxilio y Era Los Bandidos, y No Quede Cruzados De Brazo, Luche Contra Ellos a Mano a Mano y Bueno Me Atacaron De Espalda y Me Había Herido, Luego Apareciste y Me Salvasteis y Luego Lo Otro Es Historia.(Termino Tiger Dando Un Suspiro)

Elsa Se Quedo Sin Palabras Al Escuchar Toda La Historia, Ella Había Pasado Muy Mal En Su Pasado, Pero Que Ella. Lo Único Que Le Paso Fue Perder Su Control En Su Magia De Hielo.

Pero Se Calmó, Ahora Ella Podría Vivir Tranquilamente Aquí, Nadie Le Intentaría Hacer Algo, Ya Además De Que Por El Fondo Estaba Feliz Encontrar a Alguien Que Tenia Poderes Mágicos Como Ella.

Elsa Noto Que Temblaban Sus Manos y Con Las Suyas Cogió Una Para Calmarla, Tiger La Miro Con Tristeza y Dolor Que Tenia.

-Todo Lo Que Me Has Contado, Por Lo Que Debiste Sufrir Demasiado, Para Ti, Te Obligaron a Ser Algo Que Nunca Deseaste, Pero Aun Con Ello Seguiste Adelante, Realmente Eres Valiente, Yo Ni Si Quiera Podría, Yo De Pequeña Era Incapaz De Controlar Mi Magia, Temía Que Hiciera Daño a La Gente y Hace Un Par De Meses Atrás Deje Todo El Reino Congelado Por Mi Culpa. Al Final Supe Controlar Mi Poder, Pero Temo Que Vuelva a Pasar. Pero Por Ello Seguiré Adelante y Tu También Puedes Hacerlo, Si Deseas Puedes Vivir Aquí, Podre Ayudarte.(Elsa Sonriendo-la)

-Realmente Arias Eso Por Mi?, No Sé Qué Decir, Yo Eh Sufrido Mucho En El Pasado, Nadie Me Deseaba, Solo Mi Hermana y Los Dioses, Pero Ahora Quisiera Dejar Ese Pasado Como Recuerdo y Vivir Tranquila, No Sé Qué Más Decir, Realmente Gracias Elsa.

-No Me Las Debas, Aria Lo Que Fuera Para Ayudarte.

Luego De Esa Charla, Hablaron Mas Tranquilas y Haciendo Una Mas Que Otra Broma, Pero Disfrutando De La Compañía De La Otra.

Las Horas Pasaron Volando y Ya Era Por La Tarde. Elsa Llamo Un Sirviente a Que Le Traigan Comida a Tiger y a Zero.

-Bueno Yo Me Debo Ir a Cenar También, Al Rato Vuelvo a Decir Buenas Noches, Que Disfruten De La Comida y Tiger, Tu y Tu Hermana Sois Mas Que Bienvenidas Aquí.(Lo Ultimo Le Dio Una Sonrisa)

-Gracias Elsa, Que También Tengas Un Buen Aprovecho De La Comida.(También Sonrío)

Haci Luego De La Comida Zero Estaba Transformado En Cachorro y Dormía Encima De Un Cojín De La Cama. Mientras Tiger Le Acariciaba Su Pelaje. Derrepente Noto Que La Puerta Se Abrio y Era Elsa Junto Con Anna.

-Como Habéis Comido?.(Pregunto Anna)

-Muy Bien, Mejor Dicho Dejo Dormida a Zero Jajaja.(Rio Por Lo Bajo Para No Despertar a Zero)

-Me Alegra y Como Te Sientes?.(Esta Vez Fue Elsa La Que Pregunto)

-Mejor y Yo y Zero Hemos Pensado Vivir Aquí, Realmente Ahora Queremos Descansar y Vivir Tranquilamente, Eso Si, Se Nos Permites Que Podamos Ser Tu Guardias, Haci Aremos Algo.

-Por Supuesto, Además De Que También Tenia Una Petición Para Ti.(Dijo Elsa)

-Cual?

-Que Si Me Podrías Enseñar a Controlar Mejor Mi Poder, Podrías Ayudarme?.(Pregunto Elsa)

-Eso No Haría Falta, Siempre Te Ayudare En Lo Que Quieras.(Le Dio Una Sonrisa)

-Gracias Tiger, Que Descanses.

-Buenas Noches Tiger.(Anna Despidiéndose)

-Buenas Noches a Las Dos.

Haci Todos En Sus Habitaciones, Pero había Dos Personas Que No Podían Dormir.

Elsa En Su Cama, Pensaba En Tiger, No Podía Sacársela De La Cabeza, Cuando la Veía Su Corazón Iba Acelerado. Dio Un Suspiro y Intento Dormir.

Tiger Tampoco Podía Dormir, Daba Alguna Vuelta En La Cama , Pero No Mucho, Luego Pensaba En Todo El Tiempo En Elsa, No Se La Podía Quitársela En Su Cabeza, Con solo Verla Era Hermosa y Brillante, Su Corazón Iba a Mas De Mil Por Hora Al Ver Su Sonrisa. Suspiro y Intento Dormir.

Las Dos Por Fin Consiguieron Dormir Pero Antes a La Vez Pensaron. " Me Estoy Enamorando"

Y Durmieron en Brazo De Morfeo.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y El Segundo Capitulo Hecho, Espero Que Os Allá Gustado, Que Habrá En El Próximo Capitulo? Habrá Romance?, Habrá Aventura?, No Se Sabe Hasta Que Se Ponga Jejeje**

**-Tigressa Blask a Escapado.**

**Que, Ahí Ese Chico Solo Trae Problemas, Bueno Me Despido Lectores y Lectoras, Leo Coge La Caña De Pescar y La Red, Vamos a Capturar Un Blask.**

**-Si Señor.**

**Hasta El Próximo Capitulo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a Todos Queridos Lectores y Lectoras, Ya Estamos De Vuelta Con El Capitulo 3, Antes De Empezar Como Siempre Espero Que Disfrutéis Del Capitulo y Acepto Criticas y Etc.**

**Bueno Hoy Leo No Aparecerá Estamos Aun En Captura De Blask, Cuando Le Pille a Ese Chico Va Sentir Mi Furia.**

**Sin Mas Demora Frozen y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son De Disney, Solo Tiger, Zero y Los Que No Son De Frozen.**

**[Frozen ''Un Amor De Hielo'']**

"**Capitulo 3- Mala Noticia"**

Ya Era Por La Mañana, Elsa Se Despertó, Pensó En Todo Lo Que Ocurrió En Un Solo Día y Luego Se Vistió. Cuando Salió De su Habitación Se Encontró a Zero y a Olaf Montado Encima Patinando.

-Buenos Días a Los Dos.(Les Saludo Elsa a Los Dos)

-Buenos Días Elsa.(Dijeron Los Dos Al Pasar Rápido Ante Elsa y Luego Ya No Se Les Veía)

Siguió Su Camino Al Comedor, Por El Camino Los Sirvientes o Los Soldados Les Hacían Una Reverencia. Cuando Por Fin Llego, Vio a Anna Que Hablaba Con Las Enfermeras Personales Del Castillo. Elsa Se Acercó Preguntado Que Hablara Su Hermana.

-Buenos Días Anna.(Y Anna Le Sonrió Nerviosa y Luego La Abrazo)

-Buenos Días Hermana, Como Estas, Vamos a Comer.(Y Llevo Arrastras a Elsa Hacia La Mesa)

-Anna Puedo Saber Que Pasa, Actúas Nerviosa y Hablabas Con Las Enfermeras?.(Pregunto Elsa Parando a Anna De Que La Estirara)

-Pues Bueno Es Gracioso Lo Que Te Pueda Contar Jejeje.(Rio Nerviosa Anna, Dejando a Elsa Confundida)

-Que Tan Malo Puede Ser, Hermanita.

-Bueno Lo Que Sucede Es Que Hace Una Hora Atrás Paso Que, Olaf Vino De Visitarnos y a Divertirse Conmigo y Bueno Nos Aburrimos, Se Nos Ocurrió Ir a Ver a Zero y a Tiger, Al Cuales Ya Estaban Despiertos. Nos Dimos Los Buenos Días, Les Dijimos Que Nos Aburríamos y Luego Se Nos Ocurrió Hacer Un Poco De Patinaje Por Los Pasillos Del Castillo. Y Como Prueba Hicimos Montar a Tiger Encima De Zero y Bueno Paso Que Las Dos Se Estrellaron Con La Pared, y Tiger Acabo Mareada y Zero Quiso Repetir, Pero Antes Nos Llevamos a Tiger a La Habitación y La Dejamos a Descansar y Luego Zero y Olaf Se Habían Ido a Patinar Por Los Pasillos, Llegue Aquí Haber Si Estaban, Avise a Una Enfermera Antes Haber Como Estaba Tiger, Estaba Bien Pero La Próxima No Le Usemos Como Prueba, Ya Que Se Tenía Que Recuperar y Lo Siento Mucho Hermana No Lo Volveremos Hacer y Tiger Se Denegó a Participar y Bueno Perdí De Vista a Esos Dos.(Explico Anna Ya Con Una Mirada De Culpa y Al Ver La Mirada Seria De Elsa)

-Eso Es Peor, Sabes Bien Que Tiger No Esta En Condiciones y Ayer Se Salvó De Morir Sangrada, No Queremos Que Se Empeore, Vale, No Quiero Ser Dura Contigo, Pero Debes Saber Que Cuando Alguien No Esta En Un Estado Para Poder Moverse, Debes Dejarla Descansar. Y a Zero y Olaf Me Los Encontré Hace Un Momento Por Los Pasillos De Las Habitaciones, Ahora Voy a Ver a Tiger y Anna Por Favor, Te Quiero Pero No Uses a La Gente Como Sujetos De Prueba De Tus Locuritas Vale.(Lo Ultimo Le Dio Una Sonrisa y Dejo a Anna Aliviada y Le Devolvió La Sonrisa)

Haci Dicho Anna Fue Rápido a Buscar a Ese Par. Mientras Elsa Iba En Camino a La Habitación De Tiger y Al Entrar Veía a Una Enfermera Cambiándole Las Vendas De Los Brazos y Esta Solo Se Quejaba. Peor Al Ver Que Elsa Entro Solo Sonrió, La Enfermera Acabo De Ponerle Las Vendas Limpias y Se Llevó Las Que Estaban Utilizadas. La Enfermera Dio Una Reverencia Retirándose.

-Buenos Días Elsa, Como Habéis Dormido?.(Pregunto Tiger Dando Un Bostezo)

-Buenos Días Tiger, Muy Bien, Pero Por Lo Que Yo Se, Te Han Dado Una Mareo Verdad?.

-Jejeje Si, Al Parecer Anna Ya Le a Contado Verdad?(Por La Mirada De Elsa Podía Decirse Que Si)

-Si, Ya Le Di Un Regaño Sobre Que No Use a La Gente Que Esta Herida Como Sujeto De Pruebas De Sus Locuras.(Elsa Se Sentó En La Silla Que Estaba Al Lado De La Cama)

-Yo Le Dije Que Era Mala Idea, Mas Si No Estaba Recuperada, Pero Los Tres Me Dieron Una Mirada De Cachorrito Que No Pude Decir No.(Suspiro Tiger Rascándose La Nuca)

-Jejeje Me Lo Imagino, Pero Almenos No Se Te Abrieron Las Heridas y Eso Es Bueno.

-Soy Dura De Roer.(Inflo De Orgullo y Noto Que Elsa Le Pellizco La Mejilla)

-Si Duro De Roer Jejeje.(Rio Elsa)

-Auch, No Te Rías Elsa, Que a Ti No Te Han Obligado a Montarte Encima De Zero y Luego Estar Mareada.

-No Me Lo Podría Imaginarme a Ti Mareada Encima De Zero.(Seguía Riendo Elsa)

-Eso Es Verdad, Pero Como No Te Paras De Reír Pues Te Hare Cosquillas.(Haci Tiger Le Hizo Cosquillas a Elsa)

-Jajajajajaj Para Jajajajaja Tiger Jajajaja Me Rindo Jajaja.

Luego De Parar, Las Dos Recuperaron El Aire De Tanto Reír. Y Sonrieron, Luego De Eso, Elsa Se Levanto.

-Me Voy a Desayunar, Que Sino Al Final No Comeré, Has Desayunado?.

-No Pude, Por Culpa Del Mareo, Si Podrías Me Gustaría Comer Algo.

-Por Supuesto, Ahora Aviso a Un Sirviente y Te lo Llevara, Que Tengas Buen Aprovecho Tiger.

-Lo Mismo Elsa Que Tengas Buen Aprovecho.(Y Antes De Salir Elsa Le Dedico Una Sonrisa y Dejo a Tiger Ruborizada)

Haci Elsa Fue a Desayunar Junto Con Anna, Zero y Olaf. Anna Los Encontró Estampados Contra La Pared De Los Pasillos De Las Habitaciones. Mientras Tiger Ya Le Habían Traído La Comida. Mientras Comía Pensaba En Elsa, No Se La Podía Quitársela De La Cabeza.

-Dios Mío, No Me La Puedo Quitármela De La Cabeza, Pero Es Que Ella, Están y Tan Bella, Que Con Solo Mirarla Ya Me Hace Sentir Mariposas En Mi Estómago, Pero Esa Sonrisa Por Dios Que Me Da Algo, Uf En Solo Un Día Conozco a Elsa y Ya No Puedo Quitármela De Mi Mente, Realmente Que Me Pasa?, Uf Estoy Completamente Enamorada De Ella, Pero Ella Me Querrá o Solo Como Una Conocida y Amiga, Además Quien Quiere a Alguien Como Un Monstruo, a Nadie Quiere Un Monstruo y Yo Soy Uno.(Estaba Divagando En Su Mente y Sin Darse Cuenta Se Había Acabado El Desayuno)

Mientras En El Comedor, Elsa, Anna, Olaf y Zero Habían Acabado Su Comida, Bueno Olaf No, Cuando Acabaron, Elsa Tenia Una Reunión Con Los Del Consejo y Anna, Zero y Olaf Irían a Visitar a Tiger, Eso Si No Volver a Usarla Como Sujeto De Prueba.

En La Reunió Se Trataba De La Economía y La Paz Que Habían En El Reino, Todo Iba Bien Cuando Alguien Entro, Era Un Soldado. Lucia Agotado, Todos Los Presentes Estaban Confundidos.

-Pasa Algo?.(Pregunto Elsa)

-Su Majestad El.. El….(Intento Decir Con Dificultat)

-Primero Relájese y Respire.(Haci Como Ordeno Elsa El Soldado Recupero El Aliento)

-Bien Dinos Que Pasa?.

-Su Majestad Tenemos Malas Noticias, El Ex Príncipe Hans a Escapado De La Prisión, Tenemos Que Buscar Venganza Hacia Vos y a La Princesa Anna.(Explico El Soldado y Elsa y Los Presentes Quedaron Impactados Ante Eso)

-Estáis Seguro De Ello?.(Elsa En Un Tono Preocupada)

-Es Seguro Su Majestad, Sus 12 Hermanos Mayores, Lo Confirman, Que No Estaba En Su Celda, Dejando Un Mensaje De Que Iba a Jurar Venganza a Ti y a Su Hermana.

Elsa Respiro Hondo y Luego Intento Concentrarse.

-Bien, Avisa a Todos Los Soldados y Que Estén Atentos, Que Algunos Cuantos Se Mandado Hacer Vigilancia Por La Ciudad, Mientras Nosotros Arreglaremos Esto Ahora.(Dicho Eso El Soldado Se Retiró Hacer Lo Que Se Ordenó)

Elsa Se Sentó En Su Asiento y Empezó Haber Un Escandalo En La Reunión.

-Por Favor, Calmaos Ya.(Haci Pararon)

-Sabemos Que Esto nos a Dejado Sorprendidos y Asustados, Pero Podremos Contra El, Como Reina Me Asegurare De Que Nadie Salga Herido.(Los Consejeros Se Calmaron)

-Su Majestad, Estamos Agradecidos, Pero No Quisiéramos Que Le Pasara Algo a Usted, Déjenos Esto a Nosotros.(Dijo Uno De Los Conserje)

Y Los Otros También Asistieron Ante Ello. Elsa Estaba Feliz De Que Se Preocuparan.

-Entiendo Ante Eso, Gracias Por Su Preocupación, Pero Por Ahora Nos Mantendremos Vigilados, Ahora Yo Voy a Hablar Con Mi Hermana, Espero Que Nos Les Moleste Acabar Con El Otro Asunto Mientras No Estoy.(Dicho Eso, Elsa Se Levantó y Los Consejeros Se Levantaron y Le Hicieron Una Reverencia y Siguieron Con Lo Primero Que Tenían Que Hablar)

Por El Caminó Elsa Estaba Preocupada, Aunque Hans Sea Una Persona Normal, Es Muy Hábil Al Hablar y Luchar. Por Ello Deberían Ir Con Cuidado. Mientras Estaba En Sus Pensamientos. Se Topo Con Alguien y Cayo Al Suelo.

-Elsa, Estas Bien?.(Con Ello Elsa Miro Hacia Arriba Al Ver Que Era Tiger, Sujetada Con Un Par De Muletas)

-Si Estoy Bien, Pero Que Haces Aquí Deberías Estar En La Cama.(Elsa Preocupada Al Ver a Tiger Ahí y No En La Cama)

-Lo Siento Pero Volví De Ir Al Baño, Era Urgente y Quise Levantarme Por Mi Misma, Además De Huir De Ese Trio. Pero Enserio Estas Bien, Estas Como En Otro Lugar.(Pregunto Preocupada Tiger)

-No Lo Creo, Pero Mejor Lo Digo Con Todos Juntos.(Haci Tiger y Elsa Iban a La Habitación De Tiger)

Al Llegar Tenían a Olaf Con Su Cabeza En La Cama y La Otra Parte Dando Vueltas, Anna y Zero Estaban Intentando Atrapadle. Cuando Vieron a Ellas Dos, Cogieron De Inmediato y Volvieron a Colocar a Olaf.

-No Quiero Saber Lo Que Habéis Hecho.(Dijo Tiger Con Una Gota Al Estilo Anime y Los Tres Rieron)

-Mejor Lo Contáis Luego Pero Ahora Tenemos Algo Grave, Zero Puedes Ir a Por Kristoff y Rápido.(Ordeno Elsa y Dicho Eso Zero Salió Pitando En Busca De Kristoff)

Haci No Paso Ni 10 Minutos Que Volvió Con Kristoff Cogido De La Camisa. Este Parecía Molesto. Lo Dejo Al Suelo.

-Que Pasa Elsa, Porque Nos Has Reunido a Todos Aquí?.(Pregunto Anna)

Elsa Dio Un Suspiro Antes De Hablar.

-Lo Que Pasa, Es Que Hace Poco Uno De Los Solados Dio Una Mala Noticia, Hans a Escapado De Prisión y Quiere Venganza.(Lo Final Dejo a Kristoff, Olaf y a Anna Pálidos, Dejando a Zero y Tiger Confundidos)

-Quien Es Hans?.(Pregunto Tiger)

Todos No Podían Hablar, Elsa Fue La Única y Le Empezó a Explicar Sobre Hans y Su Traición Eh Intento De Matarlas a Las Dos, Dicho Eso Tiger Apretó Sus Puños Con Furia. Zero Noto Como Su Poder Crecía y Le Dio Un Pequeño Mordisco En El Brazo Para Calmarla. En Eso Todos Quedaron Sorprendidos Ante Ese Acto De Zero.

-Por Que Le Muerdes Zero?!.(Exclamo Anna)

-Para Calmarla, Iba a Expandir Su Poder y Podría Haberse Salido Un Poco De Sus Poderes Con Su Furia.(Explico Zero Dejando a Tiger Mas Calmada)

-Mis Mordiscos Tiene Efecto Con Tiger De Calmarla, Cuando Tiene Furia En Si.

-Ahí, Eso Dolió Pero Almenos Estoy Mejor.(Suspiro Tiger)

-Por Suerte Reaccione a Tiempo Antes De Que Usaras Tu Magia Contra Nosotros Sin Darte Cuenta.

-Esto Que También Puede Usar Magia?.(Anna Sorprendida)

-Al Parecer Solo Elsa Lo Sabe No?, Bien Se Los Contare Yo, Ya Que Mi Hermana No Estará De Ánimos Para Ello.

Haci Zero Explico El Relato Que Conto Tiger a Elsa, Todos Excepto Tiger, Elsa y Zero, Estaban Tristes y Muy Sorprendidos.

-Si Tuviera a Ese Tipo Con Sven Le Hubiéramos Lanzado Desde Lo Más Alto De La Montaña .( Kristoff Un Poco Enfadado)

-Y Yo Le Hubiera Dado Un Buen Puñetazo En Toda La Cara.(Anna Con Su Puño)

-Yo Le Hubiera No Se.(Olaf Sonriendo Como Siempre)

-Gracias Por Preocuparse Por Mi, Enserio Nunca Eh Conocido Tan Buena Gente Como a Vosotros.(Sonrió Tiger)

-No Hay De Que Tiger.(Dijeron Todos)

-Bueno Cambiemos De Tema, Hans Puede Que No Tenga Poderes o Algo Parecido Pero Es Muy Astuto, Además De Que Es Hábil Con La Espada, Puede Que Lleve Consigo Unas Armas. Hemos Reformado La Guardia, Los Solados Aran Vigilancia Por La Ciudad, Su Objetivo Deben Ser Yo, Anna y Los Relacionados Con Haberlo Encarcelado.(Explico Seria Elsa)

Todos Asistieron.

-Cuando Me Recupere Ayudare En Todo Lo Que Pueda.(Intento Tumbarse En La Cama)

-Para Eso Tendrás Que Quedarte En La Cama y No Moverte.(Zero Le Ayudo a Tumbarse En La Cama)

-Hasta Entonces, Tendrás Que Ser Una Buena Paciente y Recuperarte.(Anna Divertida)

-Si Señora.(Le Saco La Lengua)

Y Todos Rieron, Era Un Momento Agradable Para Todos, Aun Con La Mala Noticia, Todos Lograron Sacarse De La Cabeza a Hans.

Luego De Estar un Rato Hablando Tranquilamente, Kristoff Pidió Una Cita a Anna y los Dos Se Fueron, Zero Se Fue a Pasear Encima De Ella Estaba Olaf y Los Se Fueron De Paseo. Solo Quedaban En La Habitación Tiger Tumbada En La Cama y Elsa a Su Lado Sentada En El Asiento.

-Como Me Gustaría Estar Ya Curada y Salir Por Ahí.(Dio Un Suspiro)

-Tendrás Que Ser Paciente Si Quieres Salir.

-Siempre Me Dije a Mi Misma Que No Me Gustaba La Medicina, Pero Esto Es Que Lo Odio, No Soy De Que Puede Estar Durante Horas Sin Moverse, Soy Más De Correr, Saltar y Disfrutar De La Vida. Soy Libre a Mi Manera.(Explico Tiger Acomodándose Con El Cojín)

-Me Lo Imagino, Pero Podrías Ser Almenos Paciente y Si Eres Capaz De No Moverte Durante 2 Días Enteros, Are Que Te Dejen Poder Pasear, Sin Necesidad De Estar En La Cama, Que Te Parece?.(Elsa Le Prepuso y Tiger Estaba Feliz)

-Enserio, Pues Vale, No Me Moveré Excepto En Caso De Ir Al Baño.(Dijo Feliz Tiger)

-Bien, Yo Me Voy, No Creo Que No Venga a Visitarte Hasta Mañana, Tengo Mucha Responsabilidad Encima y Mas Con Hans Libre.

-Comprendo, Tranquila, Primero Es Tu Deber Como Reina, Luego Podrás Venir a Visitarme. No Me Moveré, Además Tengo a Mi Hermana, Que No Dejara De Vigilarme Te Lo Aseguro Jejeje.

-Vale, Confió En Ti. Adiós.(Se Despidió Elsa)

-Adiós.(También Se Despido Tiger)

Haci Todo Lo Que Quedaba De Día Fue Tranquila, Elsa Estuvo En Unas Cuantas Reuniones y Luego En Su Despacho Con Todo El Papeleo. Tiger Como Prometió No Salió De La Habitación Sino Era Por Ir Al Baño Acompañada Por Su Hermana. Anna Visitaba a Tiger y Luego a Su Hermana. Kristoff Estaba En La Montaña Con Sven y Olaf, a Por Hielo.

A Lo Lejos Del Reino, En Lo Mas Profundo De Los Bosques. Había Un Sujeto Andando Por Ahí Tramando Algo.

-Pronto, Muy Pronto, Arendelle Sera Mío y Los Que Me Encarcelaron Los Eliminare Del Mapa Para Siempre.(Se Escuchó Una Risa Macabra De El Sujeto)

Ya Estaba Asegurado La Amenaza Esta Muy Cerca En El Reino Arendelle.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y Ya Tenemos El Capitulo 3 Acabado y Para Que Vosotros Lo Disfrutéis.**

**-Tigressa Blask Se a Escondido, No Le Encuentro.**

**Creo Que Se Como Pillarle a Blask, Pero Ahora Nos Despedimos De Nuestros Queridos Lectores y Lectoras.**

**Espero Que Os Allá Gustado y Nos Vemos Al Próximo Capitulo Chao.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola De Nuevo Lectores y Lectoras, Espero Que Andéis Bien, Yo Por Mala Suerte Tengo Fracturada La Muñeca Derecha y Me Va Costar Más Escribir Con Una Sola Mano (La Mala) Haci Que Espero Que Me Tengáis Paciencia Hasta Que Pueda Estar Mejor y Poner Más Rápido Los Capítulos. Hoy Leo Sigue Ocupado En Buscar El Escondite Del Señorito Don Que Le Gusta Romper Las Normas.**

**Bueno Sin Mas Que Decir Frozen y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son De Disney, Solo Tiger, Zero y Los Que Me Pertenecen a Mi.**

**[Frozen "Un Amor De Hielo"]**

''**Capitulo 4-No Puedo Dejar De Enamorarme''**

Ya Habían Pasado Los Dos Días Desde Que Ocurrió Lo De Hans. Todos Iban Atentos Si Le Veían Rondado Por La Ciudad. Por El Castillo Elsa Estaba En Su Despacho Con Un Papeleo, Anna Con Olaf y Kristoff Paseando Por La Ciudad, Zero Durmiendo En Algún Árbol. Mientras Que Tiger Estaba Siendo Revisada Por La Enfermera, Le Quito y Le Puso Unas Vendas.

Cuando Acabo, Se Puso Su Ropa. Eran Sencillo, Iba Con Unos Pantalones Azul-Negro Oscuro, Llevaba Una Camiseta De Manga Corta De Color Blanco y Una Chaqueta De Color Azul Oscuro y En El Hombro Izquierdo De La Chaqueta Llevaba Tapado Con Piel Animal De Color Blanco, Que Simboliza De Los Dioses De Las Bestias. Portaba Un Collar De Colmillo.

En Sus Manos Aun Portaba Las Vendas, Mientras En Su Cara Se Podía Ver Que En El Ojo Derecho Tenia La Cicatriz Que Le Hizo Su Padre Cuando Lucho Contra Él.

Estiro Los Brazos y Salió De La Habitación, Por El Camino a La Salida, Saludaba a Todos Los Sirvientes o Soldados Que Pasaban Por Ahí.

Al Llegar a Fuera Respiro Hondo y Suspiro.

-Ah Aire Fresco Por Fin.(Dicho Eso, Salió a Pasear Por La Ciudad)

Con Elsa, Estaba Muy Ocupada Con Todo El Papeleo, Dio Por Quinta Vez Del Día Un Suspiro. Estaba Tan Ocupada Con El Asuntó De La Fuga De Hans Eh Ir a Por Ella y a Todos Los Que Le Metieron En Prisión. Volvió a Las Hojas, Derrepente Se Le Vino En La Mente a Tiger, Tenía Un Leve Sonrojo Al Recordarla y Con Su Sonrisa. Podía Confirmase Al 100% De Que Se Enamoraba Cada Vez Mas De Tiger. Dejo De Pensar y Volvió Al Trabajo Como Antes Acabara Antes Podría Ir a Ver a Su Hermana y Al Resto.

Por La Ciudad Estaba Tranquila o Lo Era, Justo En La Plaza La Gente Bailaba, Quien Empezó Con Ello Anna y Kristoff Que Empezaron a Bailar Al Ritmo De La Música. Luego La Gente Empezó a Unirse, En Una Calle Antes De La Plaza Iba Tiger Caminando Toda Tranquila. Escucho La Música Antes, Pero Quiso Ir a Paso Lento.

Cuando Llego Vio a Anna, a Kristoff, Olaf y a La Gente Bailando Al Mismo Compas De La Música. Tiger Se Puso De Espalda Contra Una Farola Viendo El Espectáculo. Cuando Olaf No Se Como Pero Llego Su Cabeza En Las Manos De Tiger.

-Hola Tiger, Que Tal?.(Saludo Olaf Todo Sonriente)

-Hey Hola Olaf, Me Parece Que Al Bailar Mucho Perdiste Un Poco LA Cabeza Jejeje.

-Si Jejeje, Hay Va Mis Piernas, Atrápamelas.(Haci Tiger Cogió Sus Piernas y Le Volvió a Colocar)

-Ah Mucho Mejor, Gracias Tiger, Oye Te Apuntas?.

-Me Encantaría Pero Recién Salgo Del Castillo y No Quisiera Que Me Dolieran Las Heridas, Otra Vez Sera Olaf, Pero Que Sea Genial Jejeje.(Haci Olaf Volvió a Unirse Con La Gente)

Tiger Veía a Todos Felices y Nadie Le Daba Ninguna Mirada De Odio o De Temor, Es Mas Era Como Una Mas De Todos Ellos, Eso Alegraba a Tiger, Por Fin Estaba Un Lugar Donde Nadie La Odiaba o Le Temiera Por Lo Que Era.

Mientras El Baile Iba Animando, Kristoff Estaba Ya Un Poco Cansado Haci Que Al Ver a Tiger Fue Hacia Allá.

-Hola Tiger, Al Parecer Saliste.(Kristoff Sentándose En El Banco)

-Hola Kristoff, Si Por Fin Aire Fresco, Por Lo Que Veo Te Han Machacado Con El Baile.

-Si, Anna Le Encanta Bailar y Mucho Mas.(Dijo Mirando Anna Que Bailaba Tan Feliz)

-Ya Lo Veo, Aquí Parecer Estar Siempre Animado No Te Parece?.

-Si, Antes No Lo Era Tanto, Sin La Presencia De Anna o De Elsa, Esto Era Tranquilo Pero Callado. (Dio Un Suspiro)

-Elsa Me Conto Todo Sobre Su Pasado y Como Le Ocurrió a Su Hermana Cuando Era Unas Niñas y Elsa No Pudo Controlar Su Poder. Pero Ahora Es Capaz De Mantenerlos a Raya. Yo Al igual Que Elsa Nací Con Poderes, Pero No Solo Uno Sino Que Mas De 3 y Mas. Crecí Con Un Dios Ayudándome En Mi Control y Ahora, Hasta Soy Capaz De Destruir Una Isla Entera o Destruir Una Montaña. Hasta Puedo Volar, Con mi Magia De Aire.(Explico Tiger Estirando Los Brazos)

-Vaya, Enserio Eres Capaz De Destruir Una Isla o Una Montaña?!.

-Si, Pero Solo Lo Hice Una Vez y Luego Cloud Me Regaño Por Ello Jejeje Pero Fue Gracioso.

-Le Tenias Mucho Cariño a Cloud No?.(Pregunto Curioso Kristoff)

-Haci Es Era Como Un Padre Que Siempre Dese, Me Cuidaba, Me Ayudaba, Era Todo Lo Contrario a Mi Padre De Sangre, a El Le Odiaba Con Todo Mi Ser. Pero Quitando Todo Eso, Ahora Podre Hasta Incluso Mejorar La Magia De Elsa.

-Sabes, Me Eh Fijado Que Tu y Elsa Estáis Muy Juntitas No lo Crees?.(Miro a Tiger Con Las Cejas Subidas)

-Yo y Elsa Juntitas?, Desde Cuando Piensas Eso.(Tiger Giro Su Cabeza a Otro Lado Con Un Simple Rubor)

-Por Que Se Nota a Distancia Que Estas Enamorada De Ella, Anda y No Digas Que No Es Verdad, Hasta Ahí a Veces Que Tienes Los Ojos Con Forma De Corazón.(Lo Ultimo Se Rio Kristoff, Dejando a Tiger Roja Como Un Tomate)

-Eso, Puede Que Si, Pero Solo La Conozco Hace 4 Días y Con Solo Haberla Visto Una Vez Pam Es Como Si El Dios De La Bestias El Del Amor Cupik Me Hubiera Clavando Una De Sus Cuchillas De Amor.(Hablo Nerviosa Al Principio)

-Ves, No Están Difícil Decirlo Lo Que Sientes En Tu Corazón. A Mi Me Costo Mucho Fijarme Que La Persona Que Amo Tanto La Tenia Ante Mi.(Kristoff Mirando Con Cara De Enamorado a Anna)

-Si, Sabes Tu y Yo Nos Parecemos, Nos Enamoramos a La Primera Vista, Sin Darnos Cuenta Hasta Mas Adelante Que Estamos Enamorados De Ella.

-Si Tienes Toda La Razón Tiger.(Y Chocaron Los Puños)

Hablaron, Risas, Diversión. Este Momento Era La Mejor Para Tiger.

En El Despacho De Elsa, Dio Un Suspiro y Estiro Los Brazos. Por Fin Había Acabado Con Todo El Papeleo. Salió De Su Despacho y Caminó Hacia La Habitación De Tiger y No Había Nadie. Una Sirvienta Pasaba Por Ahí.

-Su Majestad Si Busca a La Señorita Tigresk Salió Hace Un Buen Rato, a Pasear Por La Ciudad.

-Gracias, Puede Seguir Con Su Labor.(Y Hizo Una Reverencia y La Sirvienta Se Fue)

Elsa Salió Del Castillo En Busca De Tiger y Del Resto. Noto Que En La Plaza Pasaba Algo, Parecía Haber Mucha Gente. Al Llegar La Gente Le Dejaba Pasar y Una Reverencia.

Por Sus Adentros Estaba Feliz. Al Ver a Tiger Tocando La Guitarra y Ver a Todos Contemplando.

-Ahora Mismo Esta Por Cantar Una Canción.(Explico Una Señora Mayor)

-Bueno Voy a Empezar-(Dicho Eso Empezó a Tocar La Guitarra)

_**Abre mi corazón**____**  
**__**Que el compa por burlería**____**  
**__**Pierde la razón**____**  
**__**Con su arte mare mía q no daría yo**____**  
**__**Mi alma mi poesía, mi inspiración**___

Su Voz Era Como La De Un Ángel, Tocaba Maravillosamente y Todos Quedaron Impactados Por Su Voz._****_

_**Quiero navegar en tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**En la brisa de tu calma...**____**  
**__**En la luz de tu mirar… maría**____****_

_**La melodía de tu mirada bailaba**____**  
**__**Con los acordes de mi alma**____**  
**__**En armonía con las estrellas**___

Elsa Tenia Su Corazón Acelerando, Se Sentía De Maravillas.

_****__**Tu brillo me hablo de ellas**____**  
**__**Una playa, una plaza**____**  
**__**Acaricia mi recuerdo tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**Tu respiración es música**____**  
**__**El sol entristeció no ahí destello**____**  
**__**El anhelo de la noche**____**  
**__**Hizo llorar al cielo lágrimas de fuego**____**  
**__**Que encienden en el silencio del recuerdo**____**  
**__**Podrás vivir mil lunas sin tu imperio?**____**  
**__**Deseo darte un beso**____**  
**__**No puedo ofrecerte el universo**____**  
**__**Tan solo regalarte un corazón q late en verso**____**  
**__**Un lápiz mi destino ser tu dueño**____**  
**__**Navegar por el inmenso mar**____**  
**__**Amarte en un barquillero de sueños**____**  
**__**Olas mecen nuestro barco de ilusiones**____**  
**__**Donde espuma y se al entonan**____**  
**__**Junto al viento sus canciones**____**  
**__**Mientras la orilla del amor suspira**____**  
**__**Echa de menos tu reflejo etéreo**____**  
**__**Cuando caminas**____****_

_**Quiero navegar en tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**Marinero de tu alma**____**  
**__**En el mar de tu soñar**____**  
**__**Quiero navegar en tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**En la brisa de tu calma**____**  
**__**En la luz de tu mirar... maría**____****_

_**Conozco esos labios alteza, su poesía**____**  
**__**Caballero de tu reino o esclavo de tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**Me prohibieron mirarla princesa**____**  
**__**Y prisionero de tus ojos**____**  
**__**Castigaron mi osadía tras de rojos**____**  
**__**Conozco esos labios alteza**____**  
**__**Hizo temblar al pronunciar TE QUIERO**____**  
**__**Bajo el brillo de las estrellas**____**  
**__**En esa habitación princesa**____**  
**__**Donde nació el más dulce amor maría**____**  
**__**Solo tu nombre es un poema**____**  
**__**En la calle burlería derecha dicho nacer, no se**____**  
**__**Te eche de menos incluso sin conocerte**____**  
**__**Alce la viste y vi tu dulce resplandor de miel**____**  
**__**Voz mi niña me arrodille y resé por ser tu piel**____**  
**__**Ángeles discuten en el cielo**____**  
**__**Añoran tu baño de luz y lloran**____**  
**__**Carecen de tu espejo.**____**  
**__**Ama la noche solo ahí una**____**  
**__**Majestuosa y especial**____**  
**__**En su corte celestial mi luna.**____****_

_**Quiero navegar en tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**Marinero de tu alma**____**  
**__**En el mar de tu soñar**____**  
**__**Quiero navegar en tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**En la brisa de tu calma**____**  
**__**En la luz de tu mirar... maría**____****_

_**Tu una mujer tan especial como tu**____**  
**__**Viaja en un barquillo hecho de sueños**____**  
**__**Y habla con las estrellas**____**  
**__**Yo no la veo capaz sabe?**____**  
**__**Me falta el aire por eso**____**  
**__**Mi cielo es tu ausencia**____**  
**__**Cuando un amor tan grande**____**  
**__**Se cruza en tu camino**____**  
**__**Crees en la magia... en el destino**____**  
**__**María yo prefiero el silencio**____**  
**__**Quieres casarte conmigo?**____****_

_**Quiero navegar en tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**Marinero de tu alma**____**  
**__**En el mar de tu soñar... maría**____**  
**__**Quiero navegar en tu sonrisa**____**  
**__**En la brisa de tu calma**____**  
**__**En la luz de tu mirar... maría**_

Cuando Acabo Todos La Aplaudieron y Tiger Rasco Su Nuca Con Un Poco De Risa Nerviosa. Y Anna, Kristoff y Olaf Se Acercaron a Ella.

-Estuviste Genial, Desde Cuando Sabes Tocas?.(Mil Preguntas Al Alzar Dijo Anna)

-Deja Que Respire Primero.(Dijo Entre Risa Kristoff)

En Eso Elsa Se Acercó y Lo Notaron Todos y Tiger Al Verla Quedo Embobada Al Verla Tan Bella. Peor Luego Reaccionó.

-Hola Elsa, Escuchaste La Canción?(Lo Ultimo Lo Pregunto Nerviosa [Es Obvio Que Iba Dedicada a Ella])

-Hola Tiger, Si, Me Encanto Nunca Te Escuche Cantar, Me Dejaste Sorprendida y Me Encantado.(Elsa Le Dio Una Sonrisa)

-Jejeje, Me Alegra Que Te Allá Gustado.

Notaron Que El Publico Deseaba Que Volviera a Cantar Otra

-Vale Cantare Otra, Elsa Siéntate y Escucha.(Solo Dijo Eso Con Una Sonrisa)

Elsa Obedeció y Tiger Volvió a Tocar La Guitarra y.

_**Y es Así, como ayer decías que iba a ser**____**  
**__**La vida es tan simple ahora**____**  
**__**sin tenerte**____**  
**__**Y sigo así, palabras que desnudan**____**  
**__**me envuelven tanto las dudas**____**  
**__**la historia siempre continua**____**  
**__**y no puedo dejarte de amar**____**  
**__**y no puedo dejar de esperar**____**  
**__**no puedo perderte al final**____**  
**__**y no te puedo olvidar**____**  
**__**no se luchar, si no estás**____**  
**__** Y es así**____**  
**__**yo ya no creo en milagros**____**  
**__**si tu no estas a mi lado**____**  
**__**soy un velero en el mar del pasado**____**  
**__**y sigo así**____**  
**__**un soñador sin noches**____**  
**__**un alma sin destino**____**  
**__**que paga por sus errores**____**  
**__**y no puedo dejarte de amar**____**  
**__**y no puedo dejar de esperar**____**  
**__**no puedo perderte al final y**____**  
**__**no te puedo olvidar**____**  
**__**no se vivir si no estás**____**  
**__**contigo aquí**____**  
**__**el mundo me abre sus brazos**____**  
**__**el tiempo gira despacio**____**  
**__**soy el guardián del calor**____**  
**__**de tus labios**____**  
**__**si vuelvo a ti**____**  
**__**seré quien guie tu norte**____**  
**__**el faro de tus sentidos**____**  
**__**que te querrá para siempre**____**  
**__**y no puedo dejarte de amar**____**  
**__** y no puedo dejar de esperar**___

_**no puedo perderte al final**____**  
**__**y no te puedo olvidar**____**  
**__** no se luchar,**____**  
**__**si no estas**_

Cuando Acabo, Elsa Quedo Sorprendida, Ante Esa Canción, Realmente Decía La Verdad Ante Esa Canción. Mil Cosas Pasaron Sobre Su Cabeza, Pero Luego Se Concentró En Tiger.

Tiger Le Dedico Una Sonrisa y Dejo La Guitarra Al Guitarrista Que Le Pertenecía y Dio Señal De Que Empezarán La Música. Estiro Su Mano Hacia Elsa.

-Me Dedica Esta Pieza Su Majestad.

-Me Encantaría.(Haci Las Dos Se Cogieron De Las Manos y Empezaron a Bailar)

El Resto Se Unieron y Bailar, Risas y Diversión. Que Mas Se Podía Pedir Era El Mejor Momento Para Las Dos. Olaf Estaba Sentado En El Banco Contemplando, Cuando Zero Apareció Justo Al Lado De Olaf.

-Hola, Zero Te Has Perdido Toda La Diversión Que Habido.(Exclamo Feliz Olaf)

-Lo Eh Visto Todo, Estaba En El Tejado.(No Dijeron Mas y Contemplaron Como Todos Se Lo Pasaba Bien)

Cuando Ya Era Por La Tarde y Poco Faltaba Por La Noche, Ya Todos Cansados De Tanta Diversión Empezaron a Irse, Pero Eso Sin Antes Un Mar De Niños Abrazaron a Tiger.

-Gracias Por Hacernos Divertir.(Exclamo Feliz Un Niño, Al Igual Que Los Otros Niños)

Luego De Eso Kristoff Invito a Una Cita Romántica Por La Noche a Anna. Olaf Se Fue Con Kristoff a Buscar Algo Que Ponerse, Mientras Tiger, Elsa, Anna y Zero Volvían Al Castillo.

-Ha Sido De Lo Mas Hoy.(Exclamo Feliz Tiger Estirando Los Brazos Para Arriba)

-Oye No Decías Que No Podías Bailar Por Culpa De Las Heridas.(Rio Burlamente Zero)

-Eso, Que Hizo Cambiarte De Opinión.(Dijo Anna Entre Risas)

Tiger Estaba Como Un Tomate, y No Pensó Dos Veces y Huyo.

-Oye, No Huyas De Mi.(Se Quejó Zero)

-Nunca, Te Diré Nada Jajaja.(Haci Tiger Era Perseguida Por Zero, Pero Los Dos Quedaron Estampado En La Pared y Fueron Ayudados Por Anna y Elsa, Que Se Rieron Del Momento)

Luego De Aquello, Todos Decidieron Arreglarse Para Cenar, Tiger Con Zero Fueron a Darse Un Buen Baño. Al Entrar Al Baño Privado De La Habitación, Tiger Tuvo Que Usar Mucha Fuerza Para Meter a Zero Dentro [Es Una Gatita Miedica Jejeje] Luego De Limpiar a Zero, Esta Corrió y Salió Del Baño y Dejo a Tiger Relajándose.

Estaba En Su Mundo, Pensando. Pero Luego Volvió En Si y Se Lavó Todo El Cuerpo y Los Cabellos. Tenía Los Cabellos Sueltos En Ese Momento. Una Vez Limpia Se Levantó y Busco Una Toallas, Tiene Un Buen Estado Físico, Muy Desarrollado El Abdomen Tenia Muy Marcado, Los Brazos y Piernas. Tenía 3 Cicatrices Que Marcaban Casi Toda La Espalda, Luego Una En Abdomen, Dos En El La Muñeca Del Brazo Derecho y Una En Antebrazo Del Brazo Izquierdo.

Los Pies Tenia Unas Pequeñas Heridas Que Han Quedado Marcados Con El Paso Del Tiempo, De Ir Descalza [Toda Su Vida Ah Ido Sin Zapatos y Nunca a Usado Unos Le Son Incomodos].

Luego De Encontrar La Toalla y Puesto Las Vendas. Se Puso La Ropa Para La Cena. Llevaba Unos Pantalones Marrón-Gris, Un Cinturón Negro, Camisa De Manga Corta Azul Claro, Chaqueta Del Estilo Realeza De Color Blanco, Mas En El Hombro Izquierdo Llevaba La Piel De Animal De Color Blanco Que Simboliza a Los Dioses De Las Bestias. Y Su Pelo Estaba Para Atrás Con Cola De Caballo. Además De Que Llevaba Consigo Una Espada En La Cintura.

Luego De Haberse Vestido, Junto Con Zero Llegaron Al Comedor Que Esperaran Un Momento Que Llegarían La Princesa y La Reina. Esperaron De Pie.

Cuando Se Abrieron Las Puertas Hay Estaban La Reina y La Princesa. Tiger Tenia Que Resistir a No Desmayarse Al Ver a Elsa Con Ese Vestido.

Elsa Llevaba Un Vestido De Azul Marino [Casi Parecido Al De La Película], y Unos Toques Azul- Negro Oscuro, Con Su Corona. Y Elsa Llevaba Un Vestido Verde Con Toques Amarillos.

-Buenas Noches, Lamentamos Haber Tardado Tanto.(Se Disculpo Elsa)

Zero Piso La Cola a Tiger Para Que Se Fuera De Su Trance. No Dio Ningún Grito Peor Una Mirada a Zero.

-Buenas Noches, No Pasa Nada, Nosotras Llegamos Justo Ahora. Y Puedo Decir Que Os Habéis Deslumbrado Esta Noche.(Tiger Dando Una Reverencia, Dejando a Elsa Sonrojada y Una Risilla De Parte De Anna)

-Buenas Noches y Nos Os Preocupéis y Mismo Digo Os Veis Muy Bellas Esta Noche.(Zero También Dando Una Reverencia)

-Seria Un Honor Que Fuéramos a Cenar Ya, No Creéis?.(Dicho Eso Las Cuatro Fueron a Comer)

Luego De Hablar, Hacer Una Mas Que Otra Broma, Llego La Comida y Comieron. Tiger y Zero Hicieron Su Mejor Esfuerzo En Comer Adecuadamente. Luego De La Cena Se Levantaron. Pero Tiger Fue Hacia Elsa.

-Me Permite Su Majestad Dar Un Paseo Por Los Jardines.(Estiro Su Brazo Hacia Elsa)

-Me Encantaría.(Y Haci Las Dos Fueron a Pasear Por Los Jardines, Mientras Anna y Zero Fueron a Dar Un Paseo Por La Ciudad)

Con Elsa y Tiger, Iban Caminando Tranquilamente Junto Con La Luna Media Sin Ninguna Nube a La Vista, Dando Un Hermoso Paisaje Del Cielo Con Estrellas.

-Qué Noche Más Bonita.(Dijo Tiger Mirando El Cielo Estrellado)

-Y Muy Hermosa.(Elsa También Mirando El Cielo)

-Sabes, Una Vez Cloud Me Conto Que En Cada Estrella Esta Las Personas Que Se Han Ido De Este Mundo y Que Amas y Quieres, y Las Cuales Solo Brillaran Ante Ti, Por Las Noches Te Miran y Para Toda La Vida Te Cuidan y Te Protegen.(Explico Señalando Las Estrellas Más Brillantes)

-Haci Que Una De Esas Estrellas Tan Brillantes Pueden Ser Mi Padres?.(Pregunto Elsa)

-Te Puedo Asegurar Que Es Cierto, Yo Eh Estado Al Mundo Donde Están Las Almas Luego De Su Hora. Te Puedo Decir Que Hay y En Este Cielo Con Las Estrellas Están Conectados Para Observar y Cuidar a Sus Seres Queridos, Estoy Seguro Que Tus Padres Están Ahora Mismo Viéndote.(Tiger Dándole Una Sonrisa Sincera)

-Eso Me Alegra, Espero Que Estén Bien En Donde Estén, Luego De Su Muerte Yo y Mi Hermana Estuvimos Colapsadas Por Su Partida, Nos Costo Pero Lo Logramos y Seguimos Hacia Adelante, y Puedo Asegurarte De Que Tu Madre Estará Feliz y Orgullosa De Ti, Porque Has Logrado Algo Que Casi Nadie Lo Conseguiría y Es Seguir Adelante Aun Con Las Consecuencias Que Conlleva. (Elsa Abrazando Del Brazo De Tiger)

-Tus Padres y Mi Madre Estarán Bien, Confió En Ello Siempre. Pero Sabes Últimamente Me Sentido Algo Extraña.(Explico Tiger Mirándola)

-Y Que Te Hace Sentir Extraña?.(Pregunto Elsa Mirándola También)

-Pues Hace Poco Me Fije En Una Chica, Al Cual Desde Entonces Mi Corazón Va a Mil Por Hora y No Dejo De Pensar En Ella. No Sabia Que Sentía En El Principio Pero al Poco Tiempo Supe Que Me Pasaba.(Dejo De Hablar Para Poder Decir Las Siguientes Palabras Cuando)

-Que Te Pasaba, Que Sentías Por Ella?.(Pregunto Elsa Con Tono Triste)

-Pues Que Me Había Enamorado Completamente De Ella.(Finalizo Tiger)

Eso Dejo Triste a Elsa, Haci Que Sentía Algo Por Otra Persona y No Por Ella. Tiger Noto Que No Había Pillado La Indirecta y Se Le Ocurrió Algo.

-Elsa Siéntate Pareces Algo Cansada.(Haci Elsa Se Sentó Pero Tiger No)

-No Te Vas a Sentarte?.

-No Tengo Algo Mejor Que No Es Sentar.(Y Antes De Que Elsa Pudiera Decir Algo Tiger Empezó a Decir Algo)

_**Te quiero escribir una poesía de amor**____**  
**__**que hable de ti, que hable de mí.**____**  
**__**Serán versos en el aire que puedas respirar,**____**  
**__**que te empapen el alma, que te empapen de amor;**____**  
**__**serán letras con verdad unidas en mi corazón**____**  
**__**para decirte que te amo, que te quiero,**____**  
**__**que te sueño, que te necesito.**____****_

_**Cómo puedo explicar lo que el alma intenta decir,**____**  
**__**trato de entender que amar puede ser así.**____**  
**__**Evitaré mientras pueda martirizar mi existir,**____**  
**__**dejaré al azar la suerte de sentirte aquí.**____**  
**__**Recitaré mi poesía de amor sólo con mis besos;**____**  
**__**en ellos te diré que te amo, que te quiero,**____**  
**__**que te sueño, que te necesito.**_

Y Tiger La Miro y Se Arrodillo, Cogió Su Mano Con Delicadeza y La Sonrió.

-Esa Chica Que Amo, Eres Tu Elsa Frozen, No Puedo Dejar De Enamorarme De Ti.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y Cortamos Hasta Aquí, Si Soy Mala, Lo Saque De Mi Madre Jejeje, Bueno Si Los Que Deseáis El Beso Esperad Al Próximo Capítulo, Este Me Fue Más Largo, Pero Habrá Más Largos Que Este. Y Aun Seguimos En Búsqueda Del Señorito Blask.**

**Bueno Doy Gracias a La Gente Que Comenta y Da Su Opinión, Si Ponéis Comentarios o Criticas, Me Alegraría Ya Que Soy Novata Con Fics Espero Que Os Guste Este Capítulo.**

**Y Nos Vemos Al Siguiente.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a Todos Los Lectores y Lectoras, Como Andáis? Esperemos Que Todo Bien. Hemos Vuelto Con Solo Una Mano Para Escribir, Si Como Dije Tardara Mas Ahora Que Antes.**

**Y Si Algunos Preguntan Por Blask Seguimos Buscándole, Pero Cuando Se Le Encuentre No Le Va a Gustar Para Nada Lo Que Le Are.**

**Sin Más Empecemos. Frozen y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Solo Tiger, Zero y Lo Que Nunca Se Han Visto.**

**[Frozen ''Un Amor De Hielo'']**

"**Capítulo 5-Confesión, Amor y Miedo"**

Con Esas Palabras Dejo a Elsa Boca Abierta, No Podía Creérselo De Quien Estaba Enamorada Era De Ella. Intento Calmarse Aun Con La Sorpresa y El Poema Romántico Se Calmó, Pero No Pudo y Estaba Tan Feliz. No Pudo Aguantar Más y Se Lanzó a Tiger, Llorando De Alegría.

Tiger La Agarro a Tiempo Para Que No Se Hiciera Daño, Cayeron Al Pasto Sin Que Las Dos Se Hicieran Daño. Elsa Levanto Su Mirada. Y Tiger Le Acarició Las Mejillas Para Quitar Las Lágrimas. Y Le Beso En La Frente.

-Te Ves Más Bonita Sonriendo.(Tiger Sonriendo)

Y De La Nada Elsa La Besa En Los Labios, Al Principio Es Un Poco Torpe Pero Luego Estaba Lleno De Amor. Se Separaron Por Falta De Aire.

-Yo También Te Amo y Cada Segundo Me Enamoras Mas.(Declaro Elsa)

Ahora Fue Tiger Quien La Beso, Luego De Separase.

-Me Has Hecho La Chica Mas Feliz De Todo El Mundo.(Sonrió Tiger)

Se Dieron Mas Besos Apasionados y Llenos De Amor. Luego De Ello Tiger Se Levantó y Ayudo a Elsa y Se Sentaron En El Banco, Elsa Se Acomodó En Su Pecho, Mientras Tiger La Rodeaba Con El Brazo Izquierdo y Apoyo Su Cabeza En La Cabeza De Elsa. Estuvieron Calladas, Pero No Eran Ningún Silencio Incomodo, Era Agradable.

-Alguna Vez Te Has Enamorado De Alguien Aparte De Mi?.(Pregunto Temerosa Elsa)

-Si Solo Una Vez, Pero Nunca Me Acepto Solo Me Utilizaba Para Sus Beneficios.(Tiger Con Voz Triste)Pensé Que Me Amaba Al Igual Que Yo a Ella, Pero Nunca Se Fijaría En Mi Por Lo Que Soy. Luego De Ello Me Fui De Ahí Para No Verla Mas y Me Fui a Ver a Cloud Que Me Ayudase. Luego Con El Tiempo Me Olvide De Ella y Seguí Adelante Con Mi Vida. Cuando Te Vi Por Primera Vez No Se Si Fue Por Los Golpes o Por La Pérdida De Sangre, Pero Vi a Un Ángel De Los Mas Bello Que Nunca Allá Visto En Toda Mi Vida.(Tiger La Miro y Le Dio Un Beso)

Elsa Le Devolvió El Beso.

-Quiero Que Sepas Tiger, Que No Me Importa Que Seas Lo Que Eres, Para Mi Eres Dulce, Cariñosa, Amable, Noble y Por Sobre Todo La Que Conquisto Mi Corazón Helado.(Finalizando Eso Elsa Le Dio Un Beso Con Todo Su Amor En Ella)

-Me Alegra Haber Conquistado Tu Corazón, Porque Tu Conquistaste El Mío De Puro Hielo.(Tiger Sonriendo y Dándole Un Beso En La Frente)

Estuvieron Un Rato Mas Haci, Pero El Frio Se Empezó a Notar y Elsa Empezaba a Tener Frio y Tiger Se Quito Su Chaqueta y Se La Puso Encima a Elsa, Elsa Le Sonrió y Le Dio Las Gracias.

-Empieza a Hacer Mas Frio, Vamos Ya Al Castillo.

-Si, No Seria Buena Idea Que Luego De Que Estés Fuera De La Cama Vuelvas En Ella Constipada.

Haci, Volvieron a Dentro Del Castillo, Tiger Llevo a Elsa a Su Habitación.

-Ha Sido El Mejor Paseo Que Allá Tenido En Mi Vida.(Elsa Feliz)

-Y La Mia También, Cuando Quieras Volvemos a Repetir, Que Tengas Dulces Sueños, Buenas Noches.(Y Haci Las Dos Se Besaron)

-Que También Tengas Dulces Sueños, Buenas Noches.

Haci Elsa Entro a Su Habitación y Tiger Iba En Dirección En La Suya, Elsa Ya Adentro Saltaba Alegre, Estaba Feliz, Amaba Con Todo Su Ser a Tiger y Tiger a Ella. Dio Un Suspiro Feliz y Se Cambio y Se Puso La Ropa Para Dormir.

Mientras Tiger Caminaba Embobada De Con Todo Lo Que a Ocurrido. Realmente La Amaba y Con Tanto Amor No Le Cabía Dentro De Su Cuerpo. Estiro Sus Brazos y Al Entrar a Su Habitación Ya Encontró a Su Hermanita Durmiendo, Sonrió y Se Quito La Ropa, Para Ponerse La Ropa Para Dormir y Se Metió En La Cama, Acarició a Su Hermana y En Un Momento Fue Al Mundo De Los Sueños.

Elsa Le Paso Lo Mismo Al Meterse Dentro De La Cama Se Fue Al Mundo De Los Sueños.

Esa Noche Por Un Lugar Oscuro y Lleno De Tumbas Donde Van Los Olvidados, Ahí Caminaba Un Sujeto Ocultando Su Rostro y Llevaba Consigo Una Pala. Empezó a Escavar, Buscando Algo.

Era Ya Por La Mañana, Tiger Se Levantó El Primero Antes Que Nadie, Se Cambió y Sin Hacer Ruido Se Fue Del Castillo.

Ya Afuera Tiger Corría Como El Viento, Nunca Se Había Sentido Tan Genial En Mucho Tiempo. Iba Hacia El Bosque a Lo Mas Profundo, Cuando Llego Al Lugar, Vio Como Salía El Sol y Tiger De La Nada Desapareció Con Su Magia Hacia Al Mundo De Los Dioses.

Cuando El Sol Ya Iluminaba Todo El Reino y La Gente Se Despertaba y Empezaban Con Sus Tareas. En El Castillo Se Empezaban a Despertar Los Sirvientes y Los Soldados Sustituyendo a Los Que Pasaron Por La Noche, Cuando Se Ve a Anna Feliz Cantando Por La Mañana Alegrando Al Día. Zero Empezó a Bostezar y Abrir Sus Ojos, Al Ver Que No Estaba Su Hermana, Noto Que Su Presencia Era Notable Que Se Había Ido Hace Un Buen Rato.

-De Seguro Que Estará Entrenando Con Cloud.(Pensó Zero y Se Levanto Para Ir a Comer Algo)

Elsa Despertó Mas Feliz Que Nunca, Se Vestido Mientras Cantaba En Voz Baja. Al Llegar Al Comedor Los Sirvientes Le Dieron Los Buenos Días y Se Retiraron a Por El Desayunó. Elsa Ya Había Visto a Su Querida Hermana y a Zero, Pero Donde Estaba Tiger?.

Llego a Los Dos.

-Buenos Días a Los Dos.(Saludo Elsa)

-Buenos Días Elsa.(Dijeron Los Dos Al Mismo Tiempo)

-Por Cierto Habéis Visto a Tiger?.(Pregunto Elsa))

-No.(Dijo Anna)

-No Le He Visto, Pero Se Donde Esta, Debe Estar Entrenando Con Cloud En El Mundo De Los Dioses.(Explico Zero Como Si Fuera Normal)

-Esta Entrenando?.(Dijeron Las Dos Hermanas)

-Pues Si, No Le Gusta Dejar De Estar En Forma y La Ultima Vez Que Intentamos Entrenar Aquí, Tiger Se Cargó Una Montaña Entera.(Zero Rio Lo Ultimo)

Las Dos Hermanas No Dijeron Nada Sobre Ello.

-Y Podemos Saber Como Es Cloud?.(Pregunto Muy Curiosa Anna)

-Bueno Como Es Pues, Físicamente, Es Un Tigre De Pelaje Blanco Con Ojos Marrones y Es De Una Altura Mas Alta Que La De Un Humano Corriente, Camina Como Vosotros. Y Por Otro Lado, El Es El Dios De Todo Los Dioses De Las Bestias, Su Poder En Si Es Muy Poderoso. Nos Educó a Mí y a Tiger Desde Antes Que Yo Hubiera Nacido. El Es Cariñoso, Amable, Noble, Sobreprotector, Pero Encima De Todo Es Un Padre Para Mí y Para Tiger.(Explico Zero Con Una Sonrisa)

-Vaya, Espero Poder Conocerle En Persona Algún Día.(Elsa Feliz)

-Oye Elsa Por Que No Nos Dices Como Te Fue Tu Cita Con Tiger?.(Pregunto Con Malicia Zero)

-Pues… Como Lo Sabes?!.(Exclamo Sorprendida Elsa)

-Lo Vi Todo En Los Tejados Del Castillo.(Canturreo Zero)

-No Deberías Espiar a La Gente.(Elsa Un Poco Molesta)

-En Mi Defensa Propia Vigilaba Que Mi Hermana No Le Pasara Nada.(Zero Defendiéndose)

Haci En Pesaron a Discutir y Anna Quien Aun Quedaba Aun Curiosa Peor a La Vez Se Canso De La Pelea Que Estaban Montando. Haci Que Decidió Hacer Una Cosa.

-Chicas Paren o Les Doy Un Puñetazo Que Les Envié Al Mar.(La Advertencia De Anna Fue Suficiente Para Que Pararan)

-Bien Ya Habéis Parado, Ahora Zero No Molestes Tanto a Mi Hermana(En Ello Elsa Sonríe Victoriosa Ante Zero)Pero No Cantes Victoria Elsa, Dime Tuviste Una Cita Ayer Por La Noche Con Tiger y Estas Enamorada De Ella?.(Ahora Le Tocaba Sonreí a Zero)

-Si Tuve Una Cita Con Tiger y Si Estoy Enamorada Completamente De Ella, Al Igual Que Ella a Mi.

En Eso Anna y Zero Estallaron De Alegría, Pero Luego Las Dos Se Calmaron y Llego El Desayuno.

Cuando Acabaron, Elsa Hoy No Tenia Ninguna Reunión Ni Papeleo, Haci Que Tomo El Día Libre Para Ir Con Su Hermana y Zero Por La Ciudad.

-Espero Que Tiger No Tarde Mucho En Volver.(Pensó Mentalmente Elsa )

Mientras En El Mundo De Los Dioses, Había En Un Lugar Donde Siempre Entrenaban. Tiger Entrenaba Con Tark El Dios De Los Lobos, Mientras Era Observado Por Cloud y El Resto De Dioses y Sus Aprendices, Quienes Sino Eran Los Mismo Después De La Lucha Con La Quimera.

-Venga Tiger, Tu Puedes.(Animaban Las Chicas)

-Vamos Tark, Machácala.(Animaba Los Chicos)

Todos Animaban a Los Dos. Mientras Que Los Dioses Admiraban Muy Bien Como Luchaba Tiger.

-Tu Aprendiz Lucha Muy Bien.(Decía Lenia La Diosa De La Serpiente a Cloud)

-La Entrene Desde Pequeña, Pero Fue Ella Quien Aprendió Muy Rápido.(Cloud Feliz)

-Eres Como Un Padre Para Ella, Deberías Estar Orgulloso De Tener a Alguien Como Ella.(Dijo Leok El Dios De Los Dragones)

-Son Sabías Las Palabras, Cuando Uno Aprende y Tu Pequeña Aprendió De Tus Sabias Palabras. (Explico Miroku El Dios De Los Monos)

-No Me Alaguen Tanto Chicos, Pero De Ello Si, Ya No Es Esa Chica Pequeña Que Obtuvo La Maldición Por Culpa De Ese Monstruo y Que Se Aventuraba En Los Bosques Como Aventurera. (Sonrió Aun Mas Cloud Pero Un Poco Colorado)

-Je Quien Diría Que Cloud Seria Todo Un Buen Padre.(Dijo Maximus El Dios De Los Leones Que Empujo Suave Por La Espalda a Cloud)

-Además De Tener Una Alma Tan Pura Como Ella, Que Hasta Se Nota El Amor En Si.(Suspiro De Amor Cupik El Dios Del Amor De Las Bestias)

-Una Gran Luchadora Con Un Espíritu Guerrero.(Sonrió Atlántica Diosa De Las Panteras)

-Venga Chicos No Me Pongáis Mas Rojo Jejeje.

Luego De Que Tiger Ganara a Tark, Todos Los Aprendices y Dioses Hablaron Tranquilamente Cunado Cupik Saco El Tema De Amor Hacia Tiger.

-Por Cierto Tiger Quien Ese Amorcito Tuyo Que Tiene Tu Alma Tan Rosa.(Eso Dejo a Tiger Rojo Como Un Tomate y Riendo Nerviosa)

-De Que Dices Cupik Jejeje.(Se Hacia La Sorda)

-A Mi No Me Engañas Jovencita Estas Enamorada y Dinos Quien Es El Don Afortunado.

-Mejor Dicho El Desafortunado.(Rieron Por Lo Bajo Dos De Los Aprendices)

Y Los Dos Recibieron Una Mirada De Que Como No Calléis Seréis Mandado a Volar.

Por Lo Que Se Veía Tenia Un Poco Presionada a La Pobre Tiger y Cloud Al Ver La Mirada De Ella Suplicando Que Le Salvara.

-Venga Chicos No La Presionen Tanto Que La Vais a Dejar Peor.(Haci Cloud Calmo a Todos)

-Y Dinos Quien Es El Jovencito?.(Dijeron Todas Las Chicas)

-Ejem Ahí Un Error Es Jovencita.(Dijo Tiger Nerviosa)

Algunas De Las Chicas Estaban Sorprendidas Pero El Resto Ya Estaban Acostumbrado.

-Pues Si Es Una Jovencita Quien Es Esa Señorita?.(Pregunto Curioso Tark)

-Es Una Chica De Lo Mas Hermosa, Ella Puede Usar La Magia De Hielo y Es La Reina De Un Reino. Bueno Además De Que Es Amable Dulce y Cariñosa, y Fue Quien Conquisto Mi Corazón.( Al Acabar Algunos Como Cupik Suspiraron De Alegría y Otros Con Cara De Que Demasiado Cursi)

Luego De Una Buena Charla Todos Felicitaron a Tiger. Tiger Se Despidió De Todos y Se Fue Al Mundo Vivo. Ya Al Llegado En Un Segundo Vio Que Era Mediodía. Salió Del Bosque Tranquilamente y Cuando Llego Hacia El Puerto Vio a Las Chicas Por Ahí y Antes De Poder Decir Algo Alguien La Jalo Hacia Un Lugar Donde No Les Viera.

Tiger Se Quito De Encima Al Tipo. Quien Sino Era Kristoff.

-Kristoff Que Te Pasa?, Porque Me Has Jalado?.(Pregunto Molesta)

-Lo Siento, Pero Necesito Tu Ayuda.

-Que Pasa?.

-Pues Necesito Que Me Ayudes Con Darle Un Regalo a Anna.(Suplico Kristoff)

-Vale, Yo También Quiero Darle Algo a Elsa.(Dijo Tiger)

-Bien Pues Vamos a Por Algo, Pero Que No Nos Vean.

Haci Los Dos Sin Ser Detectados Fueron Buscando Alguna Tienda Algo Que Pudieran Dar a Sus Chicas. Pero No Encontraron Casi Nada. Suspiraron Derrotados Los Dos, Cuando Tiger Ve Una Tienda Que Había Objetos y Peluches. Arrastro a Kristoff y Encontraron Un Peluche De Conejo Que Llevaba En Sus Manos Un Corazón Que Ponía ''Te Amo''. Con Ello y Un Ramo Kristoff Ya Tenía Su Regalo Pero Faltaba Tiger Al Cual, Fueron a Una Tienda De Collares.

Encontró Uno Que Le Gusto Que Era Un Collar Simple Con Un Corazón, La Compro y Al Salir Le Hizo Una Modificación, Con Un Poco De Magia De Hielo Le Dio Un Poco De Perlas De Hielo y El Corazón Dentro De Ella Ponía T+E. Y Tiger Hizo Aparecer Un Ramo De Rosas De Hielo De Lo Mas Bonito.

Haci Los Dos Se Encaminaron Hacia La Plaza Donde Las Encontraron Sentadas Hablando Tranquilamente. Y En Ello Los Dos Escondieron Sus Regalos a Lo Oculto. Y Llegaron a Las Chicas.

-Hola Chicas.(Dijeron a Los Dos)

-Hola Tiger, Kristoff.(Dijeron Las Tres)

-Donde Habéis Estado Toda La Mañana?.(Pregunto Anna)

-Yo Estaba Entrenando En El Mundo De Los Dioses y Acabo De Llegar.(Explico Tiger)

-Yo Estaba En Las Altas Montañas Recogiendo Un Poco De Hielo.(Explico Kristoff)

Las Tres Miraron a Tiger y Kristoff y Al Final Picaron.

-Vale, Os Creemos, Lo De Tiger Ya Lo Sabíamos Por Tu Hermana.

-Bueno Esto Anna Puedo Hablar Contigo Un Momento.(Dijo Kristoff Nervioso)

-Si Que Pasa?.(Y Se Alejaron Un Poco De Todos)

-De Que Hablaran Esos Dos?.(Pregunto Zero)

-Si Tu Supieras Hermanita.(Pensó Tiger)

-Ah Por Cierto Elsa Tengo Que Hablar Contigo De Una Cosa Me Acompañas.(Tiger Nervioso)

-Por Supuesto.(Haci Se Alejaron De Zero y Como No Había Casi Nadie)

-Y Que Es Lo Que Quieres Hablar?.(Pregunto Elsa)

-Venga Tiger Tu Puedes.(Pensó Mentalmente Tiger)

-Lo Que Quería Hablar Es De, Ayer, Realmente Fue Maravilloso, Pero Ahí Algo Que No Dije Ayer Por La Noche.(Dijo Tiger)

-Que No Dijiste?.(Empezó Ya a Preocuparse Elsa)

-Pedirte Oficialmente Que Seas Mi Pareja y Mi Novia.(Haci Con Una Mano y Enseño Una Cajita y Con La Otra El Ramo De Rosas De Hielo)

-Tiger, Es Hermoso y Si Quiero Ser Tu Novia y Tu Pareja.(Dicho Eso Se Besaron y Al Abrir La Cajita Tiger Le Ayudo a Ponérsela)

-Es Hermoso, Gracias Tiger.(Elsa Abrazo Por El Cuello a Tiger)

-Igual Que Tu Lo Eres De Hermosa.(Y Tiger La Abrazo Por La Cintura y Se Volvieron a Darse Un Beso Lleno Amor)

Casi Lo Mismo Paso Con Kristoff y Anna Solo Que Quitamos Lo De La Pareja y Novia Ya Que Eran Novios.

Haci Toda La Tarde Los Disfrutaron Con Parejas, Menos Que Zero y Olaf Ya Que Estos Les Gustaban Molestar a Las Parejitas.

Ya Por La Noche Todo El Mundo Ya Estaban En Sus Casas, Kristoff y Anna Se Despedían Con Mucho Cariño. Y Anna Volvió Con Tiger, Elsa y Zero y Se Fueron Al Castillo. Al Llegar Como No Se Fueron a Darse Un Baño y Cenaron, Luego Como No Tiger y Elsa Se Despedían Con Cariño y Se Decían Dulce Sueños.

Luego De Ello Tiger y Zero Llegaron a La Habitación y Tiger Se Cambiaba Mientras Zero Se Transformó En Un Cachorro Para Dormir Mejor. Cuando Tiger Se Cambió los Dos Ya Listos Se Fueron a Dormir.

Unas Horas Luego Todos Dormían Plácidamente, Pero Alguien Parecía Tener Pesadillas, En La Habitación De Elsa, Esta Parecía Tener Alguna Pesadilla. Parecía Sufrir Mucho.

Cuando Derrepente Se Despierta Agitada y Sudando, Paso Una Mano Por Su Cara.

-Una Pesadilla, Pero Era Tan Real.(Pensó Elsa)

Luego De Ello Intento Volver a Dormir Pero No Podía La Pesadilla Volvía a Interrumpir Su Sueño. Hasta Que Al Final Se Dio Por Vencida. Miro Por Un Rato Hacia El Balcón y Derrepente Vio Una Sombra Eso Empezó Asustar a Elsa.

Y Las Puertas Del Balcón Se Abrieron Dando Paso a Un Sujeto y Eso Asusto a Elsa, Este Parecía Llevar Un Cuchillo.

Se Acercó a Poco a Poco a Elsa Al Cual Iba Para Atrás De La Cama y Luego Fue Hacia La Pared. Cual Fue Acorralada. Lagrimas Corrieron Por Sus Mejillas, Tenía Miedo y Estaba Asustada. Su Poder Empezaba a Expandirse y Un Poco De Hielo Empezaba a Formarse. Y El Sujeto Estaba Ya Preparado Para Atacarla.

Cuando Alguien Empujo Lejos Al Sujeto. Era Tiger Parecía Más Furiosa. Zero Cogió Al Sujeto Rápidamente, Para Que No Escapara y Tiger Giro Ha Elsa Al Cual Ya No Podía Controlar Bien Sus Poderes.

-Elsa!.(Grito Tiger y Tan Rápido Que Pudo Llego a Ella)

-Tranquila Ya Ha Pasado, Estoy Aquí.(Intento Calmarla)

-No Puedo Controlar Mis Poderes.(Elsa Entre Lagrimas)

Tiger Cogió Las Dos Manos De Elsa y Con Su Poder La Ayudo a Calmar El Poder De Elsa a Poco a Poco Ya Estaba Ya Controlado Por Elsa. Y Tiger Le Dio Un Beso En La Frente.

-Ya Esta Elsa, Sabes Que Me Tendrás a Mi Lado, Vale, Se Que Eres Capaz De Controlar Tus Poderes.(Haci Elsa Abrazo a Tiger y Volvió a Empezar a Llorar Otra Vez En Los Hombros De Tiger)

Pero Sin Darse Cuenta, Zero Fue Golpeada Por El Sujeto y Intento Atacar a Tiger y Elsa.

-CUIDADO!.(Aviso Zero)

Tiger y Elsa Se Giraron Al Ver Que El Sujeto Salto Hacia Ellas. Tiger Con Una Mirada De Furia, Apareció Hielo Debajo Del Sujeto Al Cual Solo Quedo Congelado Todo El Cuerpo Excepto La Cabeza.

Tiger Ayudo a Elsa a Levantarse y Se Dirigieron Al Sujeto. Cuando Le Quitaron La Capucha Parecía Un Mercenario o Un Bandido.

-Dime, Porque Atacaste a Elsa.(Tiger Con Mirada De Furia En Sus Ojos)

-Solo Me Ordenaron Darle Un Mensaje a La Reina.(Dijo Casi Asustado El Mercenario)

-YA ESTAS HABLANDO.(Con Voz De Terror, Ya Estaba Hecho Había Enfurecido a Tiger)

-''Mi Querida Reina, Sera Mejor Que Te Prepares Porque Arendelle Sera Mío y Se Sobre Que Tenéis Dos Amigas Muy Extrañas Al Cuales Tiene Poderes, Pero Eso No Me Preocupa, Porque Morirán Al Intento De Salvarte y Ayudarte, Tengo a Alguien Que Las Mataran En Menos Que Te Des Cuenta'' Eso Es Todo y Quien Me Envía Era Hans, Junto Con Un Tipo De Lo Mas Aterrador.( Explico El Mercenario Asustado Por La Mirada De Tiger)

Eso Dejo Ya Elsa Asustada Al Cual Sus Rodillas Le Impidieron Seguir De Pie y Se Arrodillo. Y Llegaron Un Par De Solados Junto Con Anna. Luego De Todo Ello Tiger En Ningún Momento Se Separó De Elsa. Y Se Llevaron Al Mercenario a Las Celdas.

-Por Seguridad Zero Se Quedara Contigo Anna.(Dijo Tiger)

-Vale, Por Favor Que No Os Pase Nada.

-Tranquila Lo Estaremos, Buenas Noches.(Haci Zero y Anna Se Fueron a Dormir)

Cuando Se Fueron Tiger, Se Acercó a Elsa, Ella Estaba Sentada Al Borde De La Cama, Aun Tenia Un Par De Lagrimas En Las Mejillas.

Tiger Se Sentó a Su Lado Le Limpio Las Mejillas. Y Le Dio Un Beso En La Mejillas.

-Que Va Pasar Ahora?.(Fue Lo Único Que Dijo Elsa)

-No Lo Se, Elsa, Pero Ahora Mas Que Nada La Amenaza Se Acerca y Ahora Deberemos Ir Con Mas Cuidado.(Tiger Abrazo a Elsa)

-Tengo Miedo De Que Te Hagan Algo a Ti, Cuando No Estas Implicada En Esto.(Elsa Agarrando Mas Fuerte De La Camisa De Tiger)

-No Me Va a Pasar Nada, Estaré Contigo y Solucionaremos Esto Juntas, Después De Todo Eres Mi Novia y Te Quiero Protegerte.(Le Beso En Los Labios)

Haci Al Rato Ya Más Calmada Elsa, Estaba Más Tranquila.

-Vamos a Dormir, Mañana Sera Un Día Duro.(Bostezo Tiger)

Dicho Eso, Tiger Se Metió En La Cama Primero y Luego Elsa, Al Principio Fue Algo Incomodo Pero Ya Abrazadas Entre Ellas y Con El Cuerpo Cálido, Durmieron Por Fin, Sin Tener Ninguna Pesadilla o Amenaza Cerca, Ya Estando En Los Brazos De Tiger Estaba Segura y Protegida. Haci Las Dos Ya Habían Caído Al Sueño.

A Lo Mas Lejos De Ahí, Estaban Un Par De Sujetos Que Hablaban.

-Por Lo Que Parece Ya Le Dio El Mensaje a Nuestra Querida Reina.

-Si Solo Faltara Quitarnos Del Medio a Esas Dos.(Dijo Un Mercenario)

-Tranquilos Eso Se Encargara Nuestro Amigo, Que Tiene Muchas Ganas De Volverse a Verla Con Ellas, No Crees Darkus .

-Y Tanto Hans, Estoy Con Ganas De Verme Las Cara Con Mi Molesta Hija.

Luego De Ello Rieron Con Maldad Pura. Ahora Estaba Asegurador Que Esa Amenaza Iba También a Por Tiger y Zero.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y Ya Esta Por Fin Lo Acabe y Con Solo Una Mano, Ya Es Mucho, Creo Que Esto No ira Para Nada Bien Para Ninguno De Nuestro Queridos Amigos. Y Como Puede Estar Vivo Darkus Ósea El Padre De Tiger. Todo Eso y Mas En Los Siguientes Capítulos. Y Antes De Irme Quiero Dar Gracias a SpiritFireTigress y a ****Wellesandra**** Por Sus Comentarios. Nos Vemos Queridos Lectores y Lectoras.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Mis Queridos Lectores y Lectoras, Ya Falta Menos Para Que Sean Las Vacaciones De Pascua Quiero Que Lleguen, Los Exámenes Me Están Matando Al Igual Que Intentar Pillar Al Muy Del Blask.**

**-Culpa Mia Lo Deje De Vigilar Un Par De Minutos y No Lo Vi En Su Lugar.(Explico Decaído Leo)**

**Tranquilo Mi Aprendiz Eso a Todos Nos Ocurre Si Es Que Tenéis Un amigo Muy Fiestero y Nunca Escucha a Nadie.**

**Empecemos Frozen y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Solo Tiger, Zero y Lo Que Nunca Se Han Visto.**

**[Frozen "Un Amor De Hielo"]**

''**Capítulo 6-Amenazas y Lucha''**

La Mañana Ya Se Había Presentado En El Reino De Arendelle, Todos Despertaban Sin Problemas, Excepto Para Los Del Castillo. Luego De Lo Sucedido En La Noche, Había Más Vigilancia.

En La Habitación De Elsa, Dormían Plácidamente Tiger y Elsa Abrazadas. La Primera En Despertar Fue Tiger, Abrió Un Solo Ojo y Bostezo y Luego Abrió Los Dos Bien. Noto Algo Cálido y Miro Al Ver a Elsa Dormir Tan Tranquila, Que Automáticamente Sonrió. Pero Luego De Recordar Lo Que Paso La Noche, Tenía Una Mirada Seria.

En Su Mente Como Desearía Tener Ante Ella a Ese Hans y Darle Un Buen Puñetazo Para Enviarlo Lo Más Lejos De Su Elsa.

Dejo De Pensar Tanto y Volvió Acurrucarse Junto Con Elsa, Como Un Gatito. Y En Un Momento Volvió a Dormir.

Mientras En La Habitación De Anna, Zero Estaba Despierta y Estaba Tumbada Al Suelo Al Lado De La Cama. Mientras Anna Recién Se Despertaba.

-Buenos Días Anna.(Zero Estirando Las Patas)

-Buenos Días Zero.(Anna Sonriendo)

-Estas Mejor?.(Pregunto Zero Preocupada)

-Si, Estoy Mejor, Aunque Me Dio Casi Un Susto, Al Ver a Mi Hermana Siendo Acatada.

-Tranquila, Ella Estará Bien Además Mi Hermana Esta Con Ella y Cuando Se Trata De Hacer Daño a Sus Seres Queridos, Yo Me Preocuparía Mas Por El Atacante Jejeje.(Río Zero)

-Jejeje Si Seguro.

Haci Las Dos Se Despertaban Del Todo, Volvemos Con Tiger y Elsa.

Elsa Empezaba a Despertarse y Al Abrir Los Ojos Recordó Lo Que Paso La Noche, Pero Luego Noto Unos Brazos Que No La Dejaban Irse, Se Giro Un Poco Al Ver a Tiger Durmiendo.

Elsa Sonrió y Con Una Mano Acaricio El Cabello De Tiger, Al Cual Automáticamente Tiger Sonreía. Al Rato Se Libero De Los Brazos De Tiger y Se Levanto, Se Cambió De Ropa. Tiger Recién Noto Que No Tenía Ese Cuerpo Cálido y Empezó a Despertar, Ya Del Todo Abrió Los Ojos Al Ver a Elsa Ya Cambiada De Ropa, Dio Un Boseton, Trajo La Atención De Elsa.

Elsa Se Acercó a Tiger. Tiger La Atrajo Con Sus Brazos.

-Buenos Días Mi Reina.(Tiger Dándole Un Beso)

-Buenos Días Mi Tigre.(Elsa Devolviendo El Beso)

-Como Estas?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Estoy Mejor, Gracias a Ti.

-Sabes Que Siempre Estaré a Tu Lado y Te Protegeré.

-Creo Que Ya Va Siendo Hora De Que Te Cambies y Vayamos a Desayunar.

-Si, Me Ha Empezado a Dar Hambre.(Sonrió Tiger)

Haci Dicho Eso, Elsa Se Separo De Tiger y Se Sentó Al Borde De La Cama. Mientras Tiger Se Levantaba y Se Cambio De Ropa, En El Momento Al Quitarse La Camisa y Dejándose Ver De Cintura Para Arriba, Que Eso Lo Noto Elsa. Luego De Cambiarse Se Fueron a Desayunar.

Por El Camino Se Encontraron Con Anna y Zero.

-Buenos Días Chicas.(Dijeron Tiger y Elsa)

-Buenos Días Hermana.(Dijeron Las Dos)

Haci Las Cuatro Fueron Al Comedor, Desayunaron Tranquilamente, Algunas Risa, Bromas y Mas.

Cuando Acabaron, Elsa Se Despidió Ya Que Tenía Una Reunión Ahora Mismo, Tiger Decidió Ir Hablar Con Cloud y Los Otros Dioses Sobre El Asunto y Zero y Anna Fueron Haber a Kristoff, a Olaf y a Sven.

Tiger Ya En El Mundo De Los Dioses, Corrió Tan Rápido Como Pudo, Fue Directamente Al Templo De Cloud. Cuando Llego Al Templo Entro Sin Pensar Dos Veces y Como No, Esquivaba a La Gente Para No Chocar Cuando, Choco Con Una Columna.

-Ahí , Mi Cara, Debo Ir Con Mas Cuidado.(Sin Mas Volvió a Correr)

Ya Al Fin Encontró a Cloud, Agotada y Respiraba Rápido. Cloud Mientras Estaba Sorprendido y Confundido.

-Tiger Que Pasa?.

-Cloud Tenemos Un Gran Problema.(Dijo Tiger Casi Sin Aire)

-Primero Respira Tranquilamente.(Dicho Eso Obedeció)

-Bien Dime Que Pasa, Porque Ahí Un Gran Problema?.

-Están Amenazando y Van Atacar Arendelle. Y No Es Todo, Ayer Por La Noche Atacaron a Elsa y La Amenazaron Con Un Mensaje. Note Que Al Principio Ese Sujeto Estaba Siendo Poseído Por Un Poder Tenebroso, Podría Hasta Jurar Que Lo Reconozco y No Cabe Duda De Quien Podría Ser.(Explico Tiger Preocupada)

-Si Hasta Yo Ayer Por La Noche Note Esa Presencia Oscura y Maligna, Pero Muy Reconocida, Esperemos Que No Sea Quien Creemos Que Es.

-Si Fuera ''El'' Te Juro Que No Pienso Permitir Que Haga Mas Daño De Las Que Ocasiono Cuando Era Pequeña.

-Ya La Mala Suerte Es Que No Se Puede Confirmar Que Sea ''El'', Pero Si Lo Fuera Nosotros OS Ayudaremos. No Permitiremos Que Haga Daño a Los Humanos, Por Algo Somos Dioses, Ese Es Nuestro Trabajo.

Una Vez Hablado, Los Dos Fueron a Cada Templo a Decirles a Los Dioses. Cada Uno Se Sorprendió Ante La Noticia y No Asistieron En Que Ayudarían En Cualquier Momento Que Fuera Necesario.

En Arendelle, Por Las Calles Iba Anna Con Zero a Su Lado Caminando Tranquilamente y Hablando. Cuando Se Encontraron a Olaf Todo Feliz y Alegría. Fueron Hacia El.

-Hola Olaf.(Dijeron Las Dos)

-Hola Chicas Que Tal?.

-Bueno Nada Bien.

-Y Eso Ha Pasado Algo?.(Pregunto Olaf)

Las Chicas Le Contaron Sobre El Sucesos De La Noche Cuando Atacaron a Elsa y El Resto. Olaf Estaba Sorprendido Con Lo Que Paso. Aun Haci El Se Alegro Saber Que Estaban Bien.

-Almenos No Estabais Heridas Eso Es Lo Bueno.(Dijo Feliz Olaf)

-Si, Menos Mal Que Nadie Salió Herido.

-Bueno Sino Fuera Porque Tiger Se Controlo Creo Que Hubiera Un Herido Jajaja.(Río Zero)

Luego Del Comentario De Zero, Anna y Olaf Rieron Junto Con La Felina. Al Rato Vieron a Kristoff Vendiendo Hielo Junto Con Sven Quien Sino Comía Sus Zanahorias. Saludaron Kristoff y Le Ayudaron Con La Venta. Luego De Vender Todo Se Tomaron Un Descanso Andando Por El Puerto.

En El Castillo, Elsa Teniendo Una Reunión Con Los Consejeros. Sobre El Tema De Hans y Las Amenazas.

-Esto Es Imperdonable Atacar a Nuestra Reina Por La Noche, Merece Ser Asesinado.(Dijo Uno De Los Consejeros Furioso)

Todos Estaba Con El, Con Todo El Ruido Que Hacía, Elsa Paro El Estruendo Que Hacían.

-Por Favor, Paren Ya(Una Vez Conseguido Dio Un Respiro)Todos Sabemos Del Ataque De a Noche, Se Que Es Imperdonable Que Me Intentaran Matar, Pero No Por Ello Le Volvamos Lo Que Hizo, Eso Seria Caer En Su Trampa. Por Ello Quisiera Que Os Tranquilizarais y Pensemos En Otra Maneras.(Concluyo Elsa)

-Si Usted Tiene Razón Su Majestad, Perdone Nuestro Comportamiento.

-Tengo Una Idea, Porque No Pedir Ayuda a La Dos Invitadas Que Hace Poco Recién Llegaron.

-La Chica Con La Orejas y Cola De Tigre y El Felino Que Habla?.(Pregunto Uno)

-Si Exacto, Por Lo Que Vi En Algunos Libros Antiguos, Ella Es Alguien Parecido a Los Dioses De Las Bestias.(Explico El Consejero Más Viejo)

-Dioses De Las Bestias?.(Preguntaron Todos Excepto Elsa y El Consejero Más Viejo Llamado Lucas)

-Si, Dicen Que Fueron Poderosos.

-Dirás Que Son Poderosos, Ellos Existen De Verdad.(Explico Elsa)

-Espera Realmente Aun Existen?!.(Exclamo Lucas)

-Si, Como Dijeron La Chica De La Orejas y Cola De Tigre Que Se Llama Tiger Tigresk y Su Hermana Zero Son De Ahí, Bueno Tiger Es Como Nosotros Pero Tuvo Cambios Al Crecer y Se Ve Como La Conocéis y Su Hermana Viene De El Mundo De Los Dioses De Las Bestias, Ellas Dos Fueron Criadas Por El Mismo Dios De Todo Los Dioses De Las Bestias.(Explico Elsa Tranquilamente Dejando a Todos Los Consejeros Haci O.O)

Luego De Un Minuto Todos Habían Salido De Su Shock.

-Realmente Existen?¿!.

-Si, En Si Tiger Me Lo Explico, Además De Que Pude Usar La Magia Al Igual Que Yo.

-Usar Magia Como Usted Su Majestad!.

-Si, Ella Tiene Mejor Control En Si Que Yo, Pero Ella Ya Nos Esta Ayudando, Me Dijo Que Fue a Hablar Con Los Dioses, Para Que Nos Ayudaran.(Acabo Explicando Elsa)

Todos Los Presentes Estaban o Felices o Sorprendidos. Pero Lucas Hablo.

-Su Majestad, Es Un Honor Que La Señorita Tigresk Nos Ayude y También Su Hermana, Realmente Ante Esto Necesitaremos Mucha Ayuda, Aunque Los Dioses No Quiero Ser Grosero Pero No Seria Mejor Que Nadie Supiera De Su Existencia Ya Que No Seria Agradable Para Ellos Que, Empiecen a Saber Tanto De Ellos. Esto Podría Quedar Entre Nosotros.(Concluyo Lucas Volviendo a Sentarse)

-Me Parece Una Gran Idea Lucas, Sera Haci, Pero Por Ahora Hasta Que No Vuelva Tiger, Vamos a Vigilar Que El Reino No Le Ocurra Nada Ni a Los Habitantes.

Todos Asistieron y Antes De Concluir La Reunión. Alguien Abre Las Puertas, Era El Mensajero.

-Perdón Por La Intrusión Pero Ahí Una Carta Para Su Majestad.

Elsa Se Acercó y Cogió La Carta. Pensó Mejor La Abriría Luego En Su Despacho.

-Bien, Gracias Por Traer La Carta Puedes Retirarte.(Haci Se Fue y Volvió Su Mira a Los Consejeros)Aquí Finalizamos La Reunión.

Haci Elsa Se Despidió De Los Consejeros, y Se Encamino Hacia Su Despacho. Al Llegar Se Sentó En La Silla De Su Despacho y Empezó Abrir La Carta y Al Acabar De Leerla Quedo Sorprendida y Asustada.

-Cómo Puedes Hacer Tal Locura Por Conseguir El Reino Hans.(Exclamo Asustada Elsa)

Con La Carta a Mano Corrió Rápido Fuera Del Palacio y Al Salir Encontró a Anna, Rápidamente Fue Hacia Ella.

-Hola Hermana Que Pasa?.(Pregunto Anna)

-Anna Tenemos Un Problema Grave, Donde Esta Zero?.

-Pues Debe Estar En Los Tejados De La Ciudad Por?.

-Recién Acabo De Recibir Una Carta De Amenaza De Hans.(Eso Dejo a Anna Sorprendida)

-Que Dice La Carta?!.

-Leerlo Anna.(Y Le Dio La Carta y Anna Empezó a Leerla)

_**Su Majestad**_

_**Espero Que Le Allá Gustado Mi Sorpresa De Ayer En La Noche, Por Lo Escuche Recibiste Bien Claro El Mensaje, Pero No Saliste Herida, Por Culpa De Tu Amiguita De La Cola y Orejas De Tigre. Haci Que Como Agradecimiento De Que No Te Pasara Nada Le Haremos Una Visita a Tu Amiga Como Se Llamaba a Haci Tiger. Con Un Amigo Mío Le Daremos Una Gran Sorpresa, Por Ello Mi Querida Elsa Deberías Ya Empezar a Correr Si Queréis Salvarla. Porque Os Quedareis Sin Vuestro Amor, Como Lo Se?, Se Muchas Cosas Elsa Muchas y Hare Lo Que Sea Para Vengarme De Vosotros y En Ello Incluye Hacer Desaparecer Lo Más Querido Para Vosotros. Voy Obtener Arendelle y Hare Desaparecer Aquello Que Te Importa Tanto. Haci Dile Adiós a Tiger Tigresk Para Siempre Jajaja.**_

_**Hans**_

Al Acabar De Leerlo Anna Quedo Asustada Ante La Carta y Miro a Su Hermana, Al Cual Ya Estaba Mas Asustada y Preocupada.

-Cada Vez Esta Mas Loco, No Te Preocupes Elsa, Vamos a Por Zero, Kristoff E iremos a Por Tiger.( Anna Calmando a Su Hermana)

-Si Sera Mejor Ir a Buscarles y Decir a Zero Donde Es Lugar Para Ir Al Mundo De Los Dioses.

Haci Las Dos Corrieron Por Las Calles De La Ciudad y Encontraron a Zero, Le Explicaron a Zero Sobre La Carta y Zero Asistió. Y Fueron En Busca De Kristoff. Al Encontrarle También Se Lo Explicaron y Ya Todos Fueron Camino Al Bosque.

Mientras En El Mundo De Los Dioses De Las Bestias, En Un Templo Estaban Todos Los Dioses, Aprendices y Tiger Hablando Sobre El Tema De Lo Ocurrido De La Noche, Muchos Sospechaban De Que Podía Ser Influencia De ''El''.

Una Vez Que Acabaron De Hablar, Estarían Todos Atentos y Si Vuelve a Ocurrir Los Aprendices Serian Quienes Bajarían Con Tiger Para Vigilar El Reino y Ayudar Con La Amenaza y ''El''.

Haci Dicho Tiger Se Despidió y Salió Del Templo y Se Encamino hacia La Plataforma Para Poder Ir Al Mundo Humano.

Ya Al Llegar Al Bosque, En Solo Haber Pisado El Suelo Noto Una Presencia Aterradora y Estaba Justo Detrás De El, Tiger Se Giró Todo Lo Rápido Al Ver Quien Era.

-Tu!.(Fue Lo Único Que Dijo Tiger Al Ver Un Sujeto Grande Atacarla)

En La Entrada Del Bosque, Elsa, Anna, Zero, y Kristoff, Entraron Sin Pensarlo Dos Veces. Al Estar 5 Minutos Por El Bosque Escucharon Un Grito.

-AAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.(Ese Grito Era De Tiger)

-Ese Grito Es De Tiger, Proviene De Lo Más Profundo Del Bosque.(Zero Preocupada)

-Sera Mejor Ir Ya, No Sé Qué Le Puede Ocurrir a Tiger.(Dijo Elsa Desesperada)

Haci Los Cuatro Corrieron a Lo Más Profundo Del Bosque.

Mientras En El Mundo De Los Dioses Justo En Ese Momento Cloud Junto Con Los Otros Dioses, Cloud Noto Un Dolor De Cabeza y Se Agacho. Los Dioses Se Preocuparon.

-Que Pasa Cloud?.(Pregunto Leok)

-Es Tiger, Está Siendo Atacada y Está Sufriendo Mucho Más De Lo Que Sería Normal, ''El'' Le Esta Atacando, Rápido Vayamos a La Plataforma.(Dicho Eso Todos Los Dioses Fueron Con Cloud Hacia La Plataforma)

Justo En El Momento Que Llegaron Al Mundo Humano Se Toparon Con Zero, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff Que Recién Habían Llegado El Lugar.

-Zero, Estas Bien y Tiger?.

-No Se Aun Donde Esta Tiger, Pero Esta En Grave Peligro, Venimos Tan Rápido Como Pudimos.

-Quienes Son Ellos?.(Pregunto Tark)

-Luego Las Presentaciones Vamos a Por Tige-.

-Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh.(Ese Fue El Grito De Tiger)

-TIGER!.(Todos Fueron En Dirección Del Grito)

Todos Siguieron El Grito y También El Rastro De Sangre Por Los Arboles, Arbustos y En El Suelo.

Cuando Llegaron Todos Quedaron En Shock Al Ver Tal Escena Que Hasta Uno Se Desmayaría.

Toda La Escena Había Arboles Al Suelo Arañazos En Ellos, Sangre Esparcida Por Todo El Lugar, Unas Cuantas Espadas Rotas Por El Medio, y Junto En Unas Rocas, Estaba Tiger En El Suelo Con Un Charco De Sangre, Estaba Llena De Heridas, No Podía Moverse y Detrás De Ella Estaban Hans y Una Bestia Enorme Que Daba Más Terror.

Los Dioses Miraban Mal a La Bestia, Zero Tenia El Pelaje Para Arriba Estaba Hecha Una Furia Ahora Mismo, Kristoff Miraba Mas Mal a Hans, Anna Tenía Las Manos En La Boca y Empezaba a Llorar y Elsa Estaban Que No Podía Hacer Nada, Ver Eso La Dejo Petrificada, Lloraba Sin Cesar.

-Al Parecer Llegasteis Todos En El Momento Menos Justo, Os Queríamos Daros a Vuestra Querida Tiger Muerta, Pero Sigue Respirando, Es Dura De Roer.(Dijo Todo Tranquilo Hans)

-Bastardos, Lo Pagareis Caro Por Hacer Daño a Tiger.(Dijo Furiosa Atlántica)

-Me Sorprende Que Os Halláis Movido Por Una Buena Vez Dioses.(Burlo La Bestia)

-Tu Maldito Darkus, No Se Cómo Habrás Vuelto Entre Los Muertos, Pero Definitivamente No Te Permitiremos Que Vuelvas a Tocar a Tiger, Luego Del Sufrimiento Que Le Diste.(Exclamo Furioso Maximus)

-Tan Poco Os Alegráis De Mi Regreso, Después De Todo Fuiste Vosotros Quienes Me Convertisteis En Esto y Luego a La Maldita De Mi Hija, Que Me Mato Cuando Era Cría, Pero Fue Tan Fácil Bloquear Sus Poderes Para Dejarla Inofensiva.

Todos Estaban Hechas Una Furia, Cuando Darkus Avanzo Estando Delante De Tiger.

-Creo Que Es Hora De Acabar Con Vosotros.(Río Darkus)

-Y Yo Por Fin Tendré Arendelle Ante Mis Manos.(Hans Sonriendo)

-Eso Nunca Hans, Te Romperé Esa Cabeza Tuya.(Exclamo Kristoff)

Haci, Cloud Hizo Una Espada Se La Dio a Kristoff.

-Tómala, Luchad Contra Ese Hans, Nosotros Nos Encargamos De Darkus.

Haci Los Dioses y Zero Empezaron a Luchar Contra Darkus, Mientras Que Kristoff Luchaba Contra Hans, Pero Le Ganaba Por Que Hans Era Más Hábil Con La Espada. Anna Intentaba Calmar a Elsa.

Pero Derrepente Hans Derrota a Kristoff Le Golpeo Fuerte Como Para Dejarle Al Suelo Un Buen Rato y Siguió Su Camino Hacia Anna y Elsa.

Anna Se Puso Delante De Elsa y Miro Mal a Hans.

-No Te Permitiré Que Le Hagas Daño a Mi Hermana.

-Tu No Eres Capaz De Nada.(Haci Dicho Hans Empujo Lejos a Anna)

Hans Solo Estaba a 30 Centímetros Lejos De Elsa, Sonrió, Alzo Su Espada.

-Di Adiós a Este Mundo Elsa, y Reúnete Con Tu Querida Tiger.(Iba a Darle)

Cuando Derrepente Alguien Por Detrás Le Muerde El Brazo y a La Vez Le Golpea Fuerte La Espalda. Hans Miro Detrás y Se Sorprendió Al Ver Quien Era.

-Tu Agh, Como Puedes Estar Viva.(Exclamo Hans Adolorido)

-Es Difícil Deshacerse De Mi Tan Fácilmente, Además No Iba Permitir Que Le Hiciera Daño a Mi Reina, Hans.(Con Ello Le Empujo De Una Patada Lejos)

Tiger Respiro Agitado Pero Luego Se Recuperó y Miro a Anna Si Estaba Bien, Se Acercó a Elsa. Elsa Miraba Al Suelo Llorando y Sus Poderes Se Empezaban a Descontrolarse.

Tiger Tan Rápido Que Se Acercó a Elsa Se Arrodillo y Con Una Mano Levanto La Cabeza De Elsa. Al Cual Se Sorprendió Que Era Tiger, Quien Estaba En Frente De Ella. Elsa La Abrazo Fuerte Como Sino Quisiera Que Se Fuera Nunca Más.

Tiger Le Correspondió El Abrazo, Sintió Que Lloraba Elsa. Se Apartó Un Poco Para Estar De Frente y Con Una Mano Quito Las Lágrimas. Le Dio Un Beso En La Frente.

-Estoy Aquí, Sabes Que Nunca Me Iré De Tu Lado.(Dijo Tiger Calmándola)

Sin Más Elsa La Beso, Unos 30 Segundos Luego Se Separaron.

-No Vuelvas a Hacerme Esto, Pensé Que Habías Muerto. Qué No Podría Volverte a Verte Más.

-Lo Siento Mucho Elsa, Yo No Pude Hacer Nada, Sabían Que Iba Al Mundo De Los Dioses y Aprovecharon Que Cuando Llegue Aquí Ya Me Habían Atacado.

Con Ello Tiger Se Quejo Por Las Heridas Pero Luego Se Levanto Con Elsa, Anna Se Acerco a Las Dos. Luego Fueron a Por Kristoff Que Se Había Recuperado. Notaron Que Hans Iba Hacia Ellos Atacarles.

Tiger Con Mirada De Furia, Esquivo La Espada y Cogió Del Cuello a Hans.

-Esta Vez Me Las Pagaras Caro, Hans, No Solo Querías Hacer Al Reino, Sino Acabar Con Elsa, No Te Lo Perdonare Que Intentes Hacerla Daño, Mientras Yo Viva, Tu No Le Podrás Un Dedo Encima. Además De Revivir a Mi Padre, Acabas De Marcar Tu Muerte y La De Todo El Mundo. El Solo Quiere Matar a La Gente y Para Ello Deberá Matarme a Mi y a Los Dioses. Por Ahora Date Suerte Que Tenga Que Ocuparme De El.(Y De Un Buen Golpe Fuerte En La Cabeza Le Dejo Inconsciente y Le Dejo Al Suelo)

-Quedaos Aquí, Yo me Voy a Luchar Contra Mi Padre.(Pero Fue Detenida Por Un Brazo)

-No Vayas, Puedes Acabar Peor.

-Tengo Que Ir Elsa, El No Debería Existir En Este Mundo, Podría Dar Caos, Solo Yo Soy Capaz De Acabar Con El, Sino Lo Hago, Todos Morirán. Eso Es Lo Que No Quiero, No Quiero Perderte a Ti Ni a Los Chicos.(La Beso)

Haci Tiger Fue Corriendo Hacia El Campo De Batalla. Lanzo Un Troco De Árbol Hacia Darkus.

-Hey, Es Hora De Luchar De Padre e Hija, No Lo Crees.

-Haci Que Sigues Viva Bien, Es Hora Da Acabar Con Esto Ahora.

Haci Sin Más Entre Ellos Dos Empezó La Lucha Los Dioses y Zero Se Retiraron y Estaban Al Lado De Elsa, Anna y Kristoff.

La Lucha Parecía Ir En Favor De Darkus, Tiger Solo Podía Esquivar y Dar Un Par De Ataques. Pero Fue Sorprendida Al Ver Que Darkus Estaba Detrás De Ella, Tan Rápido Que Pudo Bloqueo El Golpe y Le Dio Una Patada En El Cuello. Se Apartó Un Poco; Respiraba Con Dificultat, Con Una Mano Se Aguantaba El Estómago.

-Maldición, Me Bloqueó Los Poderes y Mis Habilidades. No Creo Que Aguante Más.(Pensó Tiger Maldiciéndose)

Darkus Se Recuperó Rápido Del Golpe y Ataco a Tiger, Al Cual Esquivo, Pero Al Tiempo De Esquivar Se Sintió Un Hueso Romperse En Su Pierna. Se Arrodillo Por El Dolor.

Darkus La Cogió Del Cuello a Tiger y Sonrió.

-Si Tus Poderes, No Eres Nada, Pensé Que Darías Mas Entretenimiento Jajaja.(Reía Darkus)

Todos Los Presentes Estaban Preocupados. Derrepente, Tiger Le Muerde La Mano y Darkus Se Queja y La Suelta. Tiger Aprovecha y Le Da Una Buena Patada En El Estómago y Otro En La Entrepierna y Un Buen Puñetazo En La Cara, Dejándole Al Suelo.

-Que Decías De Que No Era Nada Sin Mis Poderes, Darkus.(Ahora Era Tiger Que Le Tocaba Burlarse De Su Padre)

-Serás Una Maldita-.(Pero Callo Por El Salto y Patada Que Le Dio En La Espalda Tiger)

-Te Lo Dije Bien Claro, Te Hare Volver El Lugar Donde Deberías Estar Toda Tu Eternidad.( Tiger Seria Con Una Mirada De Que Te Mueras)

-Maldita.

-Di Lo Que Quieras, Solo Eres Un Miserable Que Nunca Se Debió Haber Merecido Nada, Hiciste Daño, Mataste, Mentiste y Me Usaste a Tu Merced. Nunca Te Perdonare, Por Lo Que Hiciste a Mi Madre.

Ahora El Que Estaba Al Suelo y Adolorido Era Darkus, Tiger Tenia Una Mirada Muy Seria. Pero Derrepente Cuando Tiger Iba a Darle, Una Espada De La Nada Fue Clavado En El Brazo Derecho De Tiger, Haciendo Retroceder. Todos Miraron Quien Había Lanzado La Espada y Fue Hans, Estaba Sonriendo. Esta Vez Quien Le Dio Una Buena Patada Para Dejarlo Inconsciente Fue Elsa.

Pero Eso No Lo Desaprovecho Darkus, Uso Su Magia y Electrocuto a Tiger, Dejándole Al Suelo.

Los Dos Estaban Casi Igualados, Solo Que Tiger Había Perdido Más Sangre Peor Se Mantenía, Por Otro Lado Darkus, Perdió Poca Sangre Pero Muchos Golpes Le Podrían Haberle Ya Matado Si Fuera Humano Corriente.

Los Dos a La Vez Se Levantaron, Sin Importar El Dolor, Prepararon Sus Puños y Los Dos Corrieron y a Punto De Darse El Puñetazo, Tiger Le Dio En Todo El Estómago, Darkus Le Dio Justo Encima Del Hombro Derecho. Cuando Había Recibido, Los Dos Fueron Empujados Por La Fuerza y Cayeron Al Suelo.

Darkus Le Costaba Levantarse, Pero Consiguió Estar Sentado, Mientras Que Tiger Ya No Tenía Fuerzas Ni Para Levantarse, Le Dolía Todo El Cuerpo y Encima De No Poder Utilizar Su Magia.

Darkus Se Empezó a Levantar y Se Acercó a Tiger y Con Un Pie Piso Fuerte a Tiger. Todos No Podían Hacer Nada. Si Se Movían Tiger Podía Acabar Peor.

Cuando Darkus Iba Acabar Con Ella, Pero Derrepente Un Golem De Hielo Apareció Detrás De Darkus Al Cual Le Dio Un Buen Golpe Enviándole Hacia Los Arboles.

Todos y También Tiger Miraron Quien Invoco Al Golem y Fue Elsa, Ella Corrió Rápido Al Lado De Tiger.

-El….Elsa.(Tiger Con Dificultat De Hablar)

Elsa Le Acaricio La Mejilla.

-Shhh No Hables, Ahora Me Toca a Mi Protegerte.(Tiger No Dijo Nada Solo Sonrió)

Los Otros Quedaron Sorprendidos Ante Lo Que Hizo Elsa. Para Los Dioses, Fue Algo Sorprendente, Pero También Era Natural Era La Novia De Tiger, Al Principio No Se Notaba Pero Ahora Que Ha Mostrado Su Poder.

Darkus Se Levantó Gruñendo, Al Ver Un Golem De Hielo y a Elsa, Al Lado De Su Hija. Intento Levantarse Pero El Golem Le Dio Un Buen Golpe Dejándole Extendido Al Suelo. Se Quejó, Intento Otra Vez Pero El Golem No Le Dejo.

Los Chicos Se Acercaron a Tiger y a Elsa. Zero Fue La Primera En Llegar, Se Acurruco Al Lado Izquierdo De Tiger y Le Lamio La Cara. Con La Ayuda De Todos Pusieron Cómoda a Tiger Junto a Zero, Lenia Curaba a Tiger Con Su Magia, Miroku La Ayudo. Leok, Maximus, Tark, Atlántica, Cloud y Cupik, Invocaron Bestias De Su Especie. Lo Único Que Se Podría Decir Es Que Darkus No Tendría Posibilidades Ahora Contra Los Dioses.

Kristoff Se Les Unió, Anna Estaba Al Lado De Zero Cuidando De Tiger. Elsa Decidió Unirse También Con Kristoff y Los Dioses.

Elsa Con Solo Mover Un Poco Sus Manos, Hizo Aparecer Un Pilar Justo Debajo De Darkus Haciendo Que Empujara y Cayera Al Suelo Delante De Todos.

-Es Hora De Enviarte Al Otro Lado.(Furiosos Todos)

Pero Antes De Que Pudieran Hacer Algo, Darkus Invoco Una Bestia Enorme Con Elemento De Relámpagos, Como Distracción Tan Rápido Como Pudo Cogió a Hans. Y Antes De Desaparecer.

-Esta No Sera La Última Batalla Que Tendremos, Volveré y Me Vengare De Todos.

Haci Desapareció Su Presciencia Desapareció Por Completo. Los Dioses Terminaron Con la Bestia y Luego Hicieron Desaparecer Las Invocaciones, Igual Elsa.

Todos Corrieron Hacia Tiger.

-Como Esta?¿.(Pregunto Cloud Preocupadísimo)

-Esta Consiente Aun, Pero Por La Pérdida De Sangre y Por Las Heridas Que Tiene.

-Más Contando El Sello De Bloqueo Que Le Puso Darkus, Vamos a Tener Que Llevarla a Nuestro Mundo, Ahí Se Recuperara Más Rápido.(Concluyo Miroku)

-Si Sera Mejor Llevárnosla No Queremos Que Empeore.(Finalizo Leok)

-Sera La Mejor Opción, Mientras Hay Otra Cosa, Zero Quiero Que Te Quedes Aquí, Cuidando De Que No Pase Nada, Enviaremos a 3 De Los Aprendices Para Que Te Ayuden. Y Ha Vosotros Os Lo Agradezco Mucho Por Cuidar De Nuestra Pequeña.

-No Hace Falta Que Nos Lo De, Es Nuestra Amiga y Siempre La Ayudaremos.(Kristoff Tranquilo)

-Eso Lo Sabemos Muy Bien, Nos Habló de Todos Vosotros, Esta Muy Feliz De Haberos Conocido.(Atlántica Feliz)

-Y Por Supuesto, También Nos Contó De Ti Elsa, Ella Es Como Una Hija Para Mí, Sé Que Aras Feliz a Mi Pequeña.(Cloud Sonriendo)

-Tiger También Me Conto Muchas Cosas De Usted y De Los Dioses, Aria Lo Que Fuera Para Hacer Feliz a Tiger.

Dicho Eso, Los Dioses Con Tiger Se Despidieron De Los Chicos, Pero No Sin Antes Elsa y Tiger Despedirse Con Un Beso.

Ahora Kristoff, Anna, Zero y Elsa, Volvían Hacia La Ciudad, Después De La Batalla. Elsa Levanto La Cabeza Mirando El Cielo.

-Espero Que Te Recuperes Bien Tiger y Vuelvas.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y Aquí Tenemos El Capítulo 6 y Hasta Ahora El Más Largo, Pero Ahora Que Me Fijo Bien Con Cada Capítulo Que Hago Más Largo Lo Hago Jajaja.**

**-Tigressa Hemos Encontrado a Blask.**

**Bien, Leo Ve a Por La Pistola y Dardos De Dormir, La Red y Cuerda. Vamos a Capturar a Un Blask. Y Esta Vez Sera Definitiva.**

**-Si Señora.(Corrió En Busca De Las Cosas)**

**Bien, Mientras Leo Va En Busca De Las Cosas, Yo me Despido De Vosotros Lectores y Lectoras. Espero Que Os Allá Gustado El Capitulo :D y Nos Vemos Al Próximo. **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a Queridos Lectores y Lectoras, Que Tal Estáis?, Espero Que Estéis Bien. Nosotros Estamos Ocupados, Estamos En Atrapar Por Fin a Blask y Le Haremos Una Emboscada.**

**No Quiero Retrasar Más Hablando, Espero Que Os Guste El Capitulo.**

**Frozen y Sus Personajes No Son Míos Sino De Disney Solo Tiger, Zero y Los Que Son Inventados En Esta Historia.**

**[Frozen ''Un Amor De Hielo'']**

"**Capítulo 7-King The Beast''**

Ha Pasado Más De Una Semana Luego Del Ataque De Darkus y Hans a Tiger. No Se Ha Sabido Nada De Tiger, Durante Esa Semana Zero Estuvo Vigilando La Ciudad y El Castillo Junto Con Tres Aprendices.

El Primero Era Aprendiz De Tark, Se Llama Félix, En Si Puede Convertirse En Un Lobo Eh Invocar a Su Propio Lobo y Su Magia Es De Tierra, Fuego y Aire. El Segundo Era Aprendiz Eh Hija De Lenia, Se Llama Elisana, Puede Usar Magia Curativa, Agua y Tierra. El Tercer Era Aprendiz De Miroku, Se Llama Coraggio [En Italiano Significa Valentía] Podía Invocar Su Propio Mono y Su Magia Era De Aire, Agua y Fuego.

Todos Ellos Ayudan Con La Vigilancia y Cuidan De Anna y Elsa.

Anna Esta Bien, Aun Cuando Sucedió Hace Una Semana Ayudo a Su Hermana a Que Estuviera Bien. Elsa Aun Sabiendo Que Tiger Iba a Recuperarse, No Podía Estar Bien Sin Ella a Su Lado. Aun Haci Tenia Que Ser Fuerte, Anna Le Ayudaba a Que Estuviera Bien. Y Kristoff También Ayudaba Junto Con Zero a La Vigilancia, Pero Sin Dejar De Vender Hielo.

Justo En Ese Momento Era Por Ya Mediodía, Elisana y Zero Estaba De Guardia Por El Puerto. Todo Era Tranquilo, Pero Las Dos Notaron De Inmediato Una Presencia Poderosa.

De La Nada En El Agua Aparece Un Minotauro De Una Altura De 30 Metros y Parecía Furioso. Toda La Gente Corrieron Huyendo, Mientras Elisana y Zero Atacaron Al Minotauro.

Pero Nada, Este Les Golpeo Con Su Hacha. Pero Las Dos No Se Rindieron y Fueron Al Ataque.

Al Rato De Luchar, Empezaron Estar Cansado, Es Que a Ese Minotauro No Le Afecta Nada o Que.

-Maldita Sea, Es Duro De Roer Este Bicho.(Elisana Agotada)

-Ya Te Lo Digo, Ojala Hubiera Venido De Visita y No De Destrucción.(Zero Que Le Costaba Respirar)

Luego De Ello Llegaron Félix, Coraggio, Kristoff, Anna y Elsa.

-Que Demonios Hace Aquí un Minotauro!.(Exclamo Félix)

-Eso Queremos Saber, Apareció De La Nada.

Esa Charla Duro Poco, El Minotauro Ataco Con Un Puño Hacia Ellos, Por Suerte Pudieron Esquivarlo. Con Todo Lo Que Tenían Intentaron Parar Al Minotauro, Pero Nada Funciono Contra El. Es Más Le Enfurecieron Más.

Con Ello Dio Un Arranque De Furia y Empezó Atacar Más Seguido a Los Chicos. Los Chicos No Podían Hacer Nada. Pero Derrepente Elsa Fue Herida Del Brazo y Cayo Al Suelo, El Minotauro No Desaprovecho Esa Oportunidad y Con Su Hacha La Ataco.

Cuando Iba a Darle, Un Relámpago Rompió Por Completo El Hacha, Dejando Polvo. Todos Miraron De Donde Provenía El Ataque y Vieron De Lo Alto De Una Torre Una Sujeto Que Iba Con Una Capa y Capucha De Color Marrón, No Se Le Podía Ver Su Cara Ni Lo Que Tenia Debajo.

El Minotauro Al Verle, Sonrió.

-Al Parecer Por Fin Apareciste.(Hablo El Minotauro)

-Pues Lo Has Conseguido, Pero También Despertar Mi Furia Ante Ti.(El Sujeto Con Voz De Enfadado)

-Porque, Por Ellos, Ja No Me Hagas Reír Como Puedes Tu Querer a Un Humano, Tu Eres Más Poderosos Que Todos Los Dioses, Hasta Podrías Ser Un Dios, Pero Nunca Quisiste. Y Supe Hace Poco Que Fuiste Derrotada Por Alguien Más Débil Que Tu. Y Te Haces Llamarte a Ti Misma El Rey De Las Bestias.(Explico El Minotauro)

-Pueda Que Sea Poderoso, Pero Recuerda Que También Soy Como Ellos y Sobre Mi Derrota Me Atendieron Una Trampa y Me Bloquearon Mis Poderes y Siempre Seguiré Siendo El Rey De Las Bestias, Porque He Sido Capaz De Derrotar a Toda Bestia Legendaria Como a Ti Tauro Bestia Legendaria De Los Minotauros.(Eso Hizo Enfadar Un Poco a Tauro)

-Por Ello Detesto Que Seas Mas Débil y Por Ello Te Derrotare Sabiendo Que No Estas Recuperada.

-Inténtalo Si Eres Capaz.(Desafió El Sujeto)

Mientras Con Los Chicos Que Estaban Un Poco Confundidos Ante La Conversación De Ellos Dos. Pero Elsa Estaba Dolorida Como Para Pensar, Estaba Herida y Le Dolía Mucho. Dio Un Quejido De Dolor, Al Cual Presto Atención El Sujeto, Que Al Verla Herida Con Un Puño Apretó y Miro a Tauro.

-Ahora Si Me Has Cabreado, Tauro, Prepárate Para Que Te Mande a La Otra Punta Porque Sera Ahí Donde Te Mande De Una Patada.(Exclamo Furioso El Sujeto)

Y Antes De Que Tauro Hablara El Sujeto Estaba Delante De Tauro Le Dio Con Un Puño En La Cara Haciéndole Retroceder Hacia Atrás y Cae Al Agua.

El Sujeto Estaba En El Suelo Mirando Un Momento Donde Cayo Tauro y Luego Se Encamino Para Elsa.

-Estas Bien?.(Pregunto El Sujeto De Rodillas Ante Elsa)

-Me Duele El Brazo, Casi No Puedo Moverlo.(Explico Elsa)

-Déjame Ayudarte.(Haci Cogió Con Tranquilidad El Hombro Sin Movimiento Brusco Con Cuidado y Con La Otra Mano Hizo Magia Curativa)

La Herida Paro De Salir Sangre y Se Cerró Un Poco, El Sujeto Saco Unas Vendas y Las Puso En El Brazo. Una Vez Puesta, La Ayudo Levantarse. Antes De Que Pudiera Hablar Elsa, Tauro Volvió a Levantarse Pero Muy Furioso.

-Serás Una Maldita.(Tauro Con Una Mano En Su Cara)

-Quedaos Aquí, No Sería Bueno Que Os Pasara Algo Más.

Haci El Sujeto Dio Un Salto a La Misma Altura Que Tauro y Le Dio Una Patada En La Nuca y Otra En El Estómago. Pero Ello Hizo Que Tauro Le Golpeara y Le Tirara a Lo Lejos. El Sujeto Se Levantó, Corrió Hacia Él y Salto Con Una Patada Que Fue Bloqueada Con Un Brazo De Tauro.

Tauro Con La Otra Mano Se Preparaba Para Usar Magia De Tierra y Fuego. Y Cuando Vio Una Apretura Lanzo Su Ataque. El Sujeto Al Estar Un Momento Flotando Vio El Ataque Hacia El, Con sus Brazos Lo Bloqueo Pero Quemo y Hizo Trizas La Capucha y La Capa. Dio Una Queja y Ya Era Hora De Revelar Su Identidad. Y Se Quito La Capucha y La Capa.

Todos Excepto Tauro Quedaron Impactados Al Saber Quién Era. Aquel Que Estaba Ahora Mismo Que Estaba Encima De Una Casa Era Tiger. Se Veía Que Estaba Distinta. Iba Con Casi La Misma Ropa Solo Que Sin La Camisa Sustituyendo Todo De Vendas En El Cuerpo. Además De También En Sus Brazos. Los Pantalones Eran Idénticos a Los Que Llevaba Pero Eran De Un Color Verde Oscuro. Seguía Manteniendo La Piel En Su Hombro Derecho y El Collar Del Colmillo En Su Cuello.

Tiger Miro Un Momento a Los Chicos y Luego a Tauro. Dio Un Suspiro y Con Sus Dos Puños Las Junto y Hizo Un Creck En Sus Hueso y Los Estiro. Como Decir Estoy Lista Para Enviarte a La Otra Punta. Haci Con las Miradas Tiger Uso La Magia De Tierra Para Hacer Caer a Tauro, Luego Uso Una Buena Patada Para Enviarle Hacia El Mar.

Tiger Caminó Hacia El Mar, Al Tocar El Agua Floto Encima De Ella y Camino Hacia Donde Había Caído Tauro. Tauro Se Levantó. Tan Rápido Se Levantó Tauro, Miro Con Odio a Tiger y Dio Un Grito De Furia. Al Cual Ni Tiger Se Inmuto y Siguió Su Camino Hacia Tauro.

Tauro Levanto Su Puño y Golpeo a Tiger, Pero Tiger Bloqueo Su Ataque Con Solo Una Mano. Y Con La Otra Uso magia De Agua y Hizo Retroceder a Tauro y a La Vez Retrocediendo Su Puño.

Derrepente Toda El Agua Se Movía, Dando En Si Una Bestia. Tiger Invocaba Una Bestia En Forma De Agua. La Bestia Daba Forma De Un Tiburón. Con Una Sola Mano Movió Dio Señal De Que El Tiburón Atacara a Tauro.

Haci El Tiburón Ataco a Tauro, Sin Darle Oportunidad De Contratacar. Al Final Tauro Estaba Agotado. La Bestia Desapareció y Tiger Simplemente Le Daba Una Mirada Seria.

-Ahora Ya Deberías Saber El Porqué, No Deberías Hacer Enfurecer Al Rey De Las Bestias, Que Se Te Quede Claro Tauro, No Vuelvas a Usar a La Gente Que Me Importa Como Para Llamar Mi Atención y Que Venga. Porque Si Lo Vuelves Hacer No Te Prometo Que Los Minotauros Se Quedaran Sin Su Bestia Legendaria.(Tiger Con Furia)

Tauro Solo Apretó Sus Dientes y Puños Con Rabia, Pero Es Verdad Si Volvía a Intentarlo Podría No Salir Con Vida De Ella. Además De Que Intentar Enfrentarse Al Rey Era De Locos y Más Si Le Provocabas. Haci Que Sin Más Tauro Se Rindió y Se Fue a Su Territorio.

Tiger Dio Un Suspiro y Volvió a Tierra Firme. Con Su Magia Reparo Los Daños Que Se Había Provocado Con Tauro. Al Acabar Estiro Los Brazos, Luego Miro a Los Chicos.

-Os Encontráis Bien Todos?.(Pregunto Tiger)

En Ello Nadie Responde Es Más, Zero Se Lanza Hacia Ella, Dándole Un Buen Arañazo En La Cara.

-Me Has Tenido Preocupada Durante Una Semana y De La Nada Apareces y Te Encuentras Genial. Mira Que Preocuparnos.(Exclamo Un Poco Enfadada Zero)

-Agh Vale, Lo Siento Hermanita, Pero Sabes Cómo Es Lenia Cuando Se Trata De Que Me Recupere.(Tiger Quitándose a Zero Encima)

Tiger Se Levantó y Anna Le Abrazo y Luego Toco a Kristoff Que Casi Le Estrangula Los Huesos. Félix, Coraggio y Elisana Le Saludan. Tiger Se Acerca a Elsa. Elsa Sin Más Le Abraza y Tiger Le Corresponde.

-Me Tenias Preocupada.

-Lo Siento Elsa, Por Haberte Preocupado, Intente Volver Antes, Pero Ningún Dios Me Dejo Volver.

-Pero Estas Aquí y Me Alegra Que Estés Bien.(Elsa Feliz De Tenerla En Sus Brazos)

-Yo También Me Alegro Me Hubiera Gustado En Otra Circunstancia Como No Viniera El Mismo Bestia Legendario Minotauro.

-Que Es Lo Que Quería El?.

-Llamar Mi Atención y Luchar Conmigo, y Como No Atacaros a Vosotros Para Que Viniera. Me Odia Por Haberle Derrotado Hace Tiempo y Aprovecho Que No Estaba Para Llamar Mi Atención Al Hacer Este Caos y Haceros Daño a Vosotros, Ya Le Advertí Espero Que No Vuelva a Venir.(Suspiro Tiger, Pero Elsa Le Callo Con Un Beso)

-Ejem Luego Habrá Tiempo, Pero Por Ahora Volvamos Al Castillo Ahí Algunos Que Estamos Heridos.(Tosió Félix y Las Dos Se Sonrojaron)

Haci Todo Se Volvió Tranquilo, Luego De Haber Curado Mejor a Elsa y Al Resto, Todos Estuvieron Charlando Tranquilamente Con Tiger.

-Oye Tiger y Cuantas De Intentos Intentaste Escapar?.(Pregunto Coraggio)

Y Tiger Se Rasco La Nuca.

-Jajaja Pues Perdí La Cuenta De Cuantas Veces Intente Escapar.(Río Nervioso)

-De Que Escapaba?.(Pregunto Anna)

-Pues De Cuantas Veces a Intentado Venir Aquí En Toda La Semana, De Seguro Que Fueron 60 Veces Jajaja.(Félix)

-Nunca Aprende De Que No Importe Que Intente Escapar De Mi Madre, Ella Siempre La Pilla Cuando Se Intenta Fugarse.(Suspiro Elisana)

-Oye, En Mi Defensa Solo Quería Venir a Veros y No Fueron 60 Fueron Más De 100.

-No Dirás a Ver a Alguien Específicamente.(Y En El Comentario De Zero Los Tres Aprendices Se Rieron y Dejando a Tiger Sonrojada)

En Ello Elsa También Se Sonrojo y Kristoff y Anna Solo Sonrieron. Luego De Que Tiger Les Persiguiera Por El Comentario, Fueron a Cenar Ya Estaba Atardeciendo. Todos Se Despidieron Para Ir a Darse Un Baño, Pero Tiger Fue Arrastrado Por Félix y Coraggio En La Habitación De Elsa. Una Vez Llegaron Félix Toco y.

-Elsa Un Paquete Para Ti.(Haci Dicho Los Dos Corrieron Como El Alma Que Lleva El Diablo y Dejaron Tirado Al Suelo a La Pobre Tiger)

Cuando Elsa Abrió Vio a Tiger Al Suelo Como Un Poco Mosqueda. Se Levantó y Se Rasco La Nuca.

-Como Pille a Ese Par Me Oirán, Mira Que Llevarme Arrastras.

-Jejeje Parece Que Querían Llevarte a Mi No Crees.(En Ello Tiger Se Sonroja y Elsa La Llevo Adentro De La Habitación)[Que Va a Pasar, El Que Mal Piense Es Pervertido XD]

Ya En La Habitación De Elsa, Tiger y Elsa Se Estaban Besando y Abrazándose. Una Semana Entera Sin Verse y Ya No Podían Más. Luego De Unos Besos Llenos De Amor

-Sera Mejor Que Nos Demos Un Baño No Crees?.(Pregunto Tiger Dejando a Elsa Sonrojada)

-Juntas?.(Tartamudeo Elsa Sonrojada Como Un Tomate)

-Mm Me Parece Que Seria Buena Idea, Pero Eso Más Adelante, Ve Tu Primero a Darte Un Baño Yo Debo Ir a Buscarme Algo De Ropa y Pillar a Ese Par y Vuelvo.(La Beso)

Haci Elsa Se Fue a Darse Un Baño Mientras Tiger Busco Algo De Ropa Donde Antes Dormía Cuando Estuvo Herida. Y Vio a Ese Par y Les Dio Una Buena Patada En El Culo y Se Fue a La Habitación De Elsa. Al Llegar Vio a Elsa Ya Vestida, Se Acerco Sigilosamente Por Detrás De Ella y La Cogió Con Los Brazos, Dándole Un Susto a Elsa.

Elsa Le Dio Un Golpe Flojo En La Cabeza, Por Darle Un Susto. Se Besaron y Tiger Fue a Darse Un Baño.

Al Rato De Haber Acabado, Tiger Iba Vestido De La Realeza, y Mas En El Hombro Izquierdo Lleva La Casi Capa De Piel.

Las Dos Se Fueron Hacia El Comedor Donde Ya El Resto Les Esperaban Vestidos Elegantes. Hablaron y Rieron Tranquilamente Cenando. Cuando Acabaron, Todos Se Fueron a Sus Habitaciones Respectivas. Zero Dormía En La Habitación Donde Antes Estaban Tiger y Ella. Y Con Tiger y Elsa Al llegar Se Cambiaron Para Estar Cómodas Al Dormir. Se Besaron y Se Metieron En La Cama.

-Ven Aquí Que Te Necesito.(Dijo Tiger Abrazando De La Cintura a Elsa)

-Estoy Aquí, y Yo También Te Necesito.(Haci Tiger y Elsa Se Abrazaron)

No Estaban Dormidas Aun Pero Tiger Empezó a Ronronear Como Un Gatito. Elsa Le Acarició El Cabello y Le Dio Un Beso En La Frente.

-Te Me Has Vuelto Muy Cariñosa Mi Reina.(Ronroneaba Tiger)

-Y Tu Te Me Has Vuelto Un Gatito Mi Tigre.(Elsa Sonriendo)

Las Dos Se Besaron.

-Buenas Noche Mi Amor.(Tiger Dándole Un Beso En La Frente)

-A Ti También Mi Caballero.

Y Dicho Eso Las Dos Se Quedaron Dormidas Abrazadas y Estando En El Mundo De Los Sueños.

A La Mañana Siguiente, Todos Recién Se Levantaban, Algunos Despertaron Bien y Otros Andaban Como Zombis. Elisana y Anna Ya Estaban Bien Despiertas y Estaban En La Sala De Estar Hablando Cómodamente Cuando Un Zero Caminaba Despacio y Parecía Tener Mucho Sueño.

-Buenos Días Zero.(Dijeron Las Dos Saludando a La Felina)

-Buenos Días, Elisana y Anna.(Zero Tumbándose Al Suelo Justo Delante De Las Chicas)

-Pareces Tener Mucho Sueño?.

-Si, Aun No Eh Acabado De Despertarme y si Quieres Que Te Resuma Como Estarán Félix y Coraggio.

-Jejeje No Me Lo Podría Imaginármelo.(Río Anna)

-Pues Mira Que Nosotras Si Les Vimos y Parecían Andar Más Lento Que Un Caracol Jajaja.(Río Elisana Al Recordar Ese Momento)

Haci Entre Ellas Hablaron Durante Un Rato Más.

Mientras En La Habitación De Tiger y Elsa. Las Dos Dormían Aun [Como No Dormir Si Están Juntitas Jejeje] Pero Al Cabo De Un Tiempo Tiger Se Despertaba y Miro a Su Lado, Al Ver a Elsa Dormir Tan Tranquila. Tiger Le Acarició La Mejilla y Luego Le Dio Un Beso En La Mejilla, Se Sentó Al Bordillo De La Cama. Solo Llevaba Unos Pantalones Azul Claro y Una Camisa Blanca. Con Los Brazos Vendados.

Estiro Los Brazos y Dio Un Boseton, Estiro Los Dedos, Cuando Derrepente Alguien Por Detrás La Abraza Rodeándola Con Los Brazos Por El Cuello De Tiger. Tiger Solo Sonrió Al Notar Esos Brazos Cálidos.

-Me Ibas a Dejarme En la Cama Sola.(Le Pregunto Elsa a Tiger Cerca De Su Oreja)

-No Quería Despertarte, Estabas Muy Hermosa Como Intentar Despertar a Mi Bella Durmiente. (Sonrió Tiger)

-Tu Siempre Tan Amable, Mi Tigre.(Elsa Dándole Un Beso a Tiger)

Tiger Le Devolvió El Beso, Estuvieron Besándose y Abrazándose Durante Un Buen Rato. Luego Se Miraron y Sonrieron, Tiger Acariciaba La Mejilla De Elsa y Elsa Se Apoyaba Con Su Cabeza En El Hombro De Tiger. Con La Otra Mano De Tiger Pasaba Por La Cintura De Elsa, y Elsa Tenia Las Dos Manos En El Lado De Su Cara.

Luego De Estar Haci, Decidieron Ya Levantarse y Se Cambiaron De Ropa. Cogidos De La Mano Salieron De La Habitación, Los Sirviente y Soldados Les Saludaba o Hacían Reverencia. Al Llegar Al Comedor, Estaban Solo Félix y Coraggio Que Parecían Estar Dormidos. Tiger Se Acero a Los Dos y Les Dio Un Golpe En La Cabeza Lo Suficiente Para Que Estuvieran Despiertos.

Los Dos Chicos Se Quejaron y Miraron a Tiger, al Cual Solo Sonreía.

-Al Fin Os Despertáis Dormilones Jajaja.

-Ahí Tiger No Hacía Falta Darnos Tan Fuerte.(Se Quejó Coraggio)

-Y Tanto, No Tenemos La Fuerza Bruta Que Tienes Tu.(Se Quejó Félix)

Luego De Ello Estuvieron Hablando Tranquilamente, Los Cuatro Pidieron Su Desayuno y Al Rato Comieron. Al Rato Llegaron Las Chicas y Saludaron a Todos, Pidieron Su Desayuno y Cuando Todos Acabaron De Comer. Algunos Tuvieron Que Separarse. Elsa y Tiger Fueron a Hablar Con Los Consejeros, Anna, Zero y Elisana Fueron a Pasear y Félix y Coraggio Fueron Ayudar a Kristoff y a Sven En Recolectar Hielo.

Anna, Zero y Elisana, Estaban Por El Puerto Hablando Tranquilamente, Paseando, Comprando En Resumen Cosas De Chicas, Pero La Pobre De Zero No Estaba Acostumbrada y Siempre Intentaba Huir De Ellas, Ya Que Le Ponían Ropa Muy Cursi y Zero No Le Gustaba. Pero Al Final Tuvo Que Rendirse.

Por Otro Lado, En Lo Alto De Las Montañas, Estaban Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Coraggio y Félix, Escalando. Para Se Facilitara Félix Uso Su Magia De Tierra Para Que Fuera De Mas Ayuda Poder Llegar. Y Al Llegar Por Fin, Se Dirigieron En Una Zona Donde Todo Era Hielo y Empezaron a Coger Picos y a Picar y Conseguir Hielo En Forma De Bloque. Como No a Coraggio y a Félix Les Costaba Más Porque No Estaban Acostumbrados.

Kristoff Les Ayudaba De Vez En Cuando Con El Problema y Al Final Consiguieron Coger El Truco y Conseguir Bloques De Hielo.

-Esto Cuesta Mucho.(Félix Agotado)

-Debes Tener Paciencia Para Conseguir Aprender.(Explico Sabio Coraggio)

-Lo Dices Tu Porque Naciste Con La Paciencia.(Se Quejó Félix)

-Todos Podemos Conseguir Ser Pacientes Si Lo Deseamos.

-Lo Que Tu Digas.(Haci Félix Volvió a Picar)

-Hey Chicos Aquí Acabamos Como Os Va a Vosotros?.(Kristoff Colocando El Hielo En El Trineo)

-Nos Falta Un Bloque Más y Hemos Acabado.

-Bien, Acaben y Pongan El Hielo En El Trineo, Voy a Buscar a Olaf Que No Sé Donde Se Fue. (Haci Kristoff Fue a Buscar a Olaf, Mientras Los Chicos Acaban De Picar)

Y Al Acabar Por Fin, Pusieron El Bloque En El Trineo y Al Rato, Se Escuchó Un Grito y Venia De Arriba Era Kristoff Con Olaf Que Estaban Cayendo Por La Nieve Hacia Abajo. Al Caer Por Fin Kristoff Se Levantó y Ayudo a Olaf Poner Su Cabeza En Su Cuerpo. Los Dos Chicos Se Preguntaron Que Paso, Pero Lo Dejaron para Luego. Ya Todos Listos Fueron a Arendelle .

Nos Vamos a Arendelle En El Castillo, Por Los Pasillos Iban Tiger Con La Cabeza Para Abajo y Elsa Estaba Sonriendo Para Animarla.

-Agh Tienes Unos Consejeros De Lo Mas Sobreprotectores.(Se Quejó Tiger)

-Ya, Perdona Es Que Desde La Muerte De Mis Padres, Han Sido Haci Conmigo y Con Anna.( Elsa Intentado Animarla)

-Me Lo Imagino, Pero Hacia Falta Que Uno Me Lanzara Un Reloj En Mi Cara, Eso Dolió.

-Pero Hubo Unos Cuantos Que Les Caíste Bien.(Animaba Elsa)

-En Eso Tienes Razón, Aun Haci Se Piensan Que Te Hare Daño, Cuando Eso Es Lo Que Menos Desearía Hacer, Ya Que Te Amo Demasiado Como Pensar Hacer Tal Cosa.(Suspiro Tiger)

-Por Ello Deben Entender Que Nunca Arias Eso y Que Me Amas, Al Igual Que Yo Te Amo.( Elsa Acercándose a Tiger y Hacer Que Levantara La Cabeza,, y Al Mirarse Elsa La Besa)

Dejando a Tiger Sin Palabras y Quieta Como Una Estatua, Mientras Elsa Empezó a Seguir El Camino.

-Si Quieres Seguir Deprimida, Tendré Que Dejarte De Darte Beso.(Finalizo Elsa)

Y Con Solo Escuchar Eso, Tiger Tan Rápido Reaccionó Ya Corrió a Por Elsa. Y Elsa Como No También Corría. Haci Las Dos Corriendo Por Los Pasillos Del Castillo Hasta Llegar Al Jardín Donde Sino Elsa Fue Atrapada.

Tiger Aprovecho Eso y La Atrapo, Cayeron Al Suelo, Pero Sin Hacerse Daño. Las Dos Se Miraban Con Intenso Amor.

-Crees Escapar Del Rey De Las Bestias.(Tiger Besando Su Cuello)

-Me Parece Que No, Pero Parece Que El Rey Debería Estar Menos Deprimida Sino Quiere Que La Deje De Besar.

-Acaso Serias Capaz De Hacer Eso, Reina De Hielo, Porque Este Rey No Podría Sobrevivir Sin Uno De Esos Maravillosos Besos Tuyo.

-Pues Deberéis Quitaros Esa Depresión y Ahí Si Te Daria Un Beso.

-Mmm Me Parece Que Esa Depresión Se Ha Ido Hace Un Buen Rato, Creo Que Quiero Una Recompensa.(Y Haci Tiger La Beso)

Elsa Correspondió Al Beso y Estuvieron Besándose Durante Un Buen Rato. Luego De Risas y Besos, Las Dos Se Levantaron y Agarrados De La Mano, Decidieron Dar Un Paseo Por El Jardín.

-Como Te Encuentras De Tu Depresión?.(Pregunto Curiosa Elsa)

-Desapareció Hace Un Rato, Tu Sabes Como Animarme y Por Ello Te Amo Tanto.(Le Dio Un Beso En El Lado De La Oreja)

-Sabes Que Siempre Aria Lo Que Fuera Para Que No Estés Tan Deprimida y También Te Amo Tanto.

Y Con Ello Las Dos Siguieron Su Paseo, Mientras Que En Un Lugar Muy Lejos En Una Cueva. Dos Sujetos Estaban Ella Parecían No Estar De Muy Buenas.

-Argggg, Casi Le Teníamos Justo En Ese Momento Aparecen Ellos, Podíamos Haber Acabado Con Ella Sin Problemas, Sino Fuera Por Culpa De Esos Idiotas. (Hans Enfadado)

-Por Esta Vez Estoy Contigo, Pero Por Mala Suerte Ahora No Nos Sera Fácil Acabar Con Ella y Con El Resto.(Darkus Con Vendas En Todo El Cuerpo)

-Tsk, De Seguro Que Ya Le Habrán Quitado El Sello Del Desbloque De Los Poderes.(Se Quejó Hans)

-Seguro, Porque Esos Dioses No Nos Permitirán Matarla. Pero Ahí otra Maneras De Hacerlo Jejeje.(Reía Darkus)

Y Haci Los Dos Reían Con Puro Maldad.

Y Volvemos Con Nuestros Jóvenes, Quienes Ya Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Coraggio y Félix Habían Vuelto De Las Montañas y Vendían El Hielo. Una Vez Que Acabaron Se Encontraron Con Las Chicas y Volvieron Al Castillo a Cenar. Tiger y Elsa Ya Se Preparaban Para Ir a Cenar.

Justo En El Momento Todos Llegaron y Se Fueron a Cambiar y Cenaron.

La Cena Fue Tranquila, Algunas Risas y Charlas. Luego De Cenar, Todos Decidieron Irse a Dormir Ya.

Ya Todos Durmiendo Tranquilamente. Pero Había Una Persona Que No Podía Dormir. Y Era Tiger, Estaba Algo Inquieto, Se Quito Del Abrazo De Elsa y Se Sentó En El Bordillo De LA Cama y Suspiro. Y Paso Una Mano Por El Pelo y Dio Otro Suspiro.

-Uf Este Dolor No Se Me Para, Pero Es Necesario, El Desbloqueo De Poderes Es Doloroso y Tiene Consecuencias, Espero Que Se ME Vaya Pronto o No Aguantare Mas y Preferiría No Preocupara a Nadie.(Pensó Mentalmente Tiger Dando Una Mirada a Elsa y Luego En Las Vendas Que Cubrían Casi De La Cintura Hasta El Cuello)Ah, Que Problema. Darkus y Hans Escaparon y No Sé Dónde Demonios Están, Pero Ahora Estaré Preparada Si Atacan y Esta Vez Enviare a Ese Maldito De Mi Padre El Lugar En Donde Pertenece y Hans Bueno a El Jejeje Le Are Sufrir, Deseara No Haber Hecho Daño a Elsa y Al Resto.(Derrepente Nota Que Elsa Se Empieza a Despertar)

Tiger Se Acerca a Ella y Le Da Un Beso En La Frente y Elsa Se Queda Dormida. Tiger Con Cuidado Acaricia El Pelo De Elsa.

-''Vaya Alguien no Puede Dormir''(Se Burló Una Voz)

Tiger Suspiro Con Pesadez, Se Alejo Un Rato De Elsa y Se Acomodó Para Sentarse Bien y En Un Momento Se Centro y Cerro Los Ojos. Y la Abrirlos Vio a Un Pasillo Semi Oscuro, Que En El Suelo Con Rojo Oscuro Te Indicaba El Camino. Tiger Sin Más Siguió El Camino, Ella Ya Sabía Que Iba a Encontrarse.

Y Al Girar Vio Una Luz Clara Al Final y Al Llegar Había Como Agua En El Suelo. Pero Eso No Importaba Sino Las Cadenas Grandes Que Sujetaban a Alguien Enorme. Una Bestia Enorme Con Cinco Colas.

-Tu y Tus Ganas De Hablar Regit.(Hablo Tiger)

**[Continuara…]**

**Por Fin Acabe, Lo Lamento Si Me Tarde, Pero Estuve Ocupada Con Los Exámenes y Capturar a Blask, Que Ya Lo Hemos Cazado y Ahora Esta Bien Atado y Esta Vez No Escapara. Yo Por Fin Acabe Los Exámenes Hasta Que No Lleguen Los Exámenes Del Tercer Trimestre, Va Ir Bien. Espero Que Os Guste El Capitulo y Nos Vemos Al Siguiente.**

**Cuídense :D**


End file.
